Marauders: Year One
by kazoquel4
Summary: It's the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts, and it will be anything but ordinary. Remus' monthly dissapearances sow doubt and suspicion among the four, and they have a sneaking suspicion that things are not as they seem at the Black household. What surprises are in store for our four pranksters? Sequel is now up!
1. Letters and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Letters and Beginnings**

"Remus? Remus, darling?"  
Remus groggily opened his eyes to make out his mother's eyes leaning over him anxiously.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?"  
"Yeah," said Remus in a hoarse voice. His mother flicked her wand and the chains binding him fell away. He sat up slowly, holding a hand to his ribs.

"Let's get you cleaned up dear, then you can have some breakfast," Mrs. Lupin said worriedly, helping him up. Remus just nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Last night had been the full moon. Normally, that wouldn't make a difference to most people. Who cares if an orb in the sky decided to be full that night? But not to eleven year old Remus Lupin. To him, the night of the full moon was his worst fear; every month, on that night, he turned into a fierce, uncontrollable, untamed beast.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

He had been bitten at the age of four, and that had shaped him into who he was. He couldn't have friends; whenever they found out what he was (and it was inevitable they would) they would be cruel to him, or simply abandon him at best. Friendless, he had submerged himself in studying, finding friendship in books. He was quiet and never spoke when he didn't need to.

Not many people approached him anyways. He had always been small and skinny for his age, and always had the pale appearance of someone recently sick. He was more often than not covered in scratches from his transformations, which brings us back to the base of his problem.

So as to not attack anyone during the full moon, Remus was chained in the cellar of his house. Bound tight, seeking human flesh, the wolf had no choice but to bite and scratch itself, leaving Remus riddled with wounds. As an added bonus, werewolf wounds could only be healed halfway by magic.

Remus's mother set to work healing him as best as she could. The transformation that night hadn't been too bad; he had some scratches and a slightly sprained wrist, but nothing too bad. As Remus sipped from a cup of tea at the kitchen table, Mrs. Lupin bustled around the tiny kitchen, quickly preparing breakfast. Remus yawned and stared down at his steaming cup. He felt horrible, as he always did after the full moon, but it wasn't just that. If Remus had been normal, he would have been getting ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all of the other young witches and wizards. But, thanks to his 'illness', that would not be possible.

"Are you sure you're okay, Remus?" asked Mrs. Lupin, brushing her wispy blond hair back.  
"I'm fine, Mum. Honestly, just a bit tired."

"Well, if you're sure…" she set a plate of toast and marmalade in front of him. "Eat," she said sternly. He picked up the bread and took a small bite.

There was a small tap on the window. An owl fluttered outside, clutching a letter. Mrs. Lupin sighed.

"It's probably your uncle," she said, opening the window and taking the letter from the owl. It hooted once and flew away again. "He said he wanted to talk to me…"

She read the address on the letter and grew puzzled, then flipped it over. She grew pale.  
"R-Remus!" she gasped.  
Remus looked up. "What is it? Has something happened?"  
"It's- It's from Hogwarts…"  
"What?"  
Mrs. Lupin silently handed the letter to him. He flipped it over and, sure enough, the Hogwarts crest stared back up at him. With shaking hands, he slit it open and pulled out the piece of parchment inside.

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warock, Supreme _

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The headmaster has been informed of your condition, and we have made arrangements for the full moon so as not to put any students in danger.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Remus stared at the page. It couldn't be- no, he couldn't go to school! He was a _werewolf._ Surely, he couldn't…

"Remus? What is it?"  
He handed her the letter. She read it through quickly before smiling.  
"Oh, Remus! This is wonderful, you-"  
"I can't go."  
"Can't… what do you mean?"  
"I can't go," said Remus, looking up at her confused face. "It's too dangerous. I'm a werewolf, and I can't be near so many children…"  
"Remus, this says they've made arrangements for you," Mrs. Lupin said gently, re-reading the letter. "Surely you want to go?"  
"Of course I do!" Remus exclaimed. "I want it more than anything! It's just-"  
"_They've made arrangements._ Dumbledore's made arrangements, for goodness sakes! And if Dumbledore says it's okay, then it's okay."  
"But…"

"You'll be able to go to school!" said Mrs. Lupin, smiling widely. "Oh, Remus…" she took his hands and looked into his gold eyes. "Remus, you're going to Hogwarts!"

**A/N: So, how is it? Good? Bad? Atrocious? I would prefer, you know, amazing, but… Anyways, I've seen a ton of these and I wanted to try it out. Next chapter should be out soon. Please review!  
Ciao,  
Kayla**


	2. Meetings and Sortings

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2: MEETINGS AND SORTINGS**

Remus sat on the train looking out at the platform, hardly daring to believe his luck. Here he was, on the Hogwarts Express, on his way to school. He, Remus Lupin, a _werewolf._ He could hardly believe it.

His mother had bade him farewell at the barrier, leaving him to get onto the platform and, from there, the train. He looked out at all of his future classmates and wondered briefly if he would be friends with any of them.

_No,_ he thought sternly. _I'm going for lessons. No reason to grow attached to anyone- as soon as they find out what I am, they'll abandon me. No, I won't put myself through that._

Still, the thought weighed heavily on him as he looked out at all the friends greeting each other after a summer apart. He dragged his gaze away from them to settle on different families.  
A messy black-haired boy with glasses was getting smothered by his sobbing mother while his father laughed behind her. The boy struggled out good-naturedly and gave his mother a quick kiss, exchanging words Remus couldn't hear. Just behind him was a small brown haired woman, talking in obvious kind tones to an even smaller mousy boy, who nodded earnestly at her words.  
Remus' gaze fell lastly on a peculiar family standing off to the side. A tall, dark man stood perfectly rigid, no expression on his face, next to a woman with black hair pulled into a sharp bun. She was glaring at a tall boy with shoulder length black haired who was gazing coolly back at her. A young boy stood off to the side, perfectly well-behaved but looking unsure at the other members of his family. The tall boy said something to his mother and spun around, grabbed the end of his trunk, and stalked off, leaving an enraged woman behind him. Remus turned away. It was none of his business; it was not like this boy had anything to do with _him._

The train let out a whistle and all the students still on the platform jumped on. Remus sat back and closed his eyes as the train began to move, happy that no one had joined him in his compartment.

"'Scuse me, this seat taken?"  
Remus opened his eyes with a jerk to see they boy with glasses from the platform standing there with a smile.  
"Oh, uh, no," Remus muttered. The boy sat down across from him and stared at him. Remus avoided his gaze by looking out the window.

"What's your name? I'm James Potter."  
Remus opened his mouth to respond when the door slid open again, this time revealing the mousy brown-haired boy. "Um, hi," he said in a nervous voice, wringing his hands. "Can I- Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" said James, scooting to the side. "James Potter," he said to the boy.

"Peter Pettigrew."

James turned to Remus. "So, your name?"  
"Remus."  
"Nice to meet you both! Excited for Hogwarts?"  
"Oh, yes!" said Peter excitedly. "It sounds wonderful from what I've heard."  
"It sure does," said James, nodding his head. "My mum's told me all about it. Did you know the suits of armor can walk?"

"Really?" asked Peter, sounding a bit nervous. "They don't hurt anyone, do they?"  
"Of course not, Dumbledore wouldn't let them stay otherwise."

The compartment door slid open yet again. The tall boy stood there and regarded them all with a cool expression. "Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?"  
"Go ahead," said James. The boy sat next to Remus, keeping a polite amount of space between them.

"What's your name?" James asked. It was clear he was very talkative.  
"Sirius Black," the boy said in a neutral expression.

"Cool name. I'm James Potter, that's Peter Pettigrew, and hiding in the corner over there is Remus."

The door slid open _again_ and two more people walked in; a girl with waist-length red hair and a boy with greasy black hair.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy.

"Slytherin?" asked James in disbelief. The boy looked at him.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" he sneered.

"Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave if I got in there, wouldn't you?" he asked the others.

Sirius stiffened. "My whole family's been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, and I thought you were all right!"  
Sirius broke into his first smile; it made him much more pleasant. "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where're you going, if you have a choice?"  
James stood up. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" he said, holding up an invisible sword. "Like my dad."  
The greasy haired boy snorted. James glared at him. "Problem with Gryffindor?"  
"Not at all, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy."  
"Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" shot back Sirius. Peter burst out laughing.  
The red haired girl glared at them. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."  
"Oh!" James and Sirius looked at each other.  
"See you, Snivellus!" laughed James. The compartment door banged shut behind them.

"I don't like him," said Sirius.  
"Neither do I," said James. "So, what about you two? What house do you want to be in?" he asked Peter and Remus.

"Gryffindor hopefully," said Peter in an excited voice.  
Remus shrugged.

"You must have some idea," said Sirius.

Remus shrugged again.

"Well, we'll help you," said James. "You don't seem like a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. Are you very smart?"  
Another shrug.  
"Well, you better be a Gryffindor," he said, with an air of finishing a great speech. "We'll be great friends, you just watch."  
Remus seriously doubted that. These boys didn't seem like the type of person he would like much. He just shrugged again.  
"Can you talk?" asked Sirius.

"Sure he can, he talked when I came in," said James. He turned to Remus. "Are you alright?" Remus nodded. "Well, okay," he said uncertainly.  
The door opened and a kind faced witch smiled at them. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

James and Sirius jumped up and bought most of the trolley, dumping it onto the seat. They offered some to Peter and Remus. Peter looked gleeful and started stuffing himself, but Remus shook his head.  
"Go on, have a chocolate frog," said James, throwing a frog at him. Remus caught it easily and looked at it doubtfully.

"Eat. It," said Sirius slowly. "Honestly, it's not poisoned."

Remus unwrapped it and took a bite, which made the others very happy. Soon, they were all stuffing themselves with the candy, and Remus found he was enjoying himself even if he didn't take part in the conversation. Soon, their talk turned to their families.

"I'm a pureblood," said James.  
"Pureblood," said Sirius.  
"Halfblood," squeaked Peter. They all turned to Remus, who resigned himself to speak.

"Half."  
Sirius gasped dramatically. "It speaks!" James laughed and Remus managed a weak smile.

Soon, the train slowed down and finally came to a stop. James and Sirius stuffed the rest of the candy in their pockets and they exited the train.  
"Um…" said Sirius. "Do you know where we go?"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They turned to see a giant of a man wading through the crowd. Peter squeaked.

"Woah!" said James. "He's huge!"

"That's the gamekeeper," said Sirius. "Hagrid, I think."  
They made their way over to him and hiked down to the boats. Everyone gasped at the first sight of Hogwarts, glittering up on the cliff. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.  
Peter, Sirius, and James hopped into a boat. Remus started for an empty one, but James caught his arm. "Oh, no you don't. Four to a boat, didn't you hear? Sit with us."

He yanked him in before taking the seat opposite Remus.  
"Are all yeh in?" asked Hagrid. "Right. Forward!"  
The boats began gliding forward without the need to row. The first years looked around the dark lake apprehensively.

"Duck yer heads!" called Hagrid as they approached the cliff. Everyone ducked except for Sirius. "What did he say?"

"Sirius-" started James, but it was too late. He whacked his head on the cliff and went tumbling over the side into the dark water, tipping over the boat. James, Peter and Remus went crashing into the water after him. Remus swam quickly back up and coughed. Peter was shaking violently. Sirius and James took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

They righted their boat and Remus climbed in easily. He reached over and lifted Peter in while James fell in headfirst next to him. Remus quickly helped Sirius in and the boat moved forward again.

They pulled up at the opposite shore and disembarked, the four boys still dripping. Hagrid led them to a large door, which he knocked three times on. A woman with black hair pulled into a stern bun opened the door and regarded the first years over her spectacles.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
McGonagall nodded. "I'll take them from here, Hagrid." She shepherded them into the entrance hall then turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She eyed the four steadily dripping boys who were now creating puddles.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she continued. "Please wait quietly."  
She left the chamber, leaving the first years in a nervous silence.

"What do we have to do?" asked Peter anxiously.

"I dunno, fight a troll?" said Sirius. "I'm just joking," he added quickly as Peter turned a sickly shade of green.

"The Sorting Hat," said Remus softly. The others turned to him. "What?" asked James.

Remus swallowed nervously. "The Sorting Hat. We try it on and it tells us what house to go into."

"Oh, is that it?" asked Sirius. "Well, that's easy then."  
"Yeah, I try on hats all the time," James said with a grin.

Professor McGonagall swept back into the chamber. "We are ready," she said, opening the doors. The first years filed into the Great Hall, gasping at the floating candles and long tables. At the front of the room, in front of an old wizard with a long, silver beard, was a hat on a stool. Professor McGonagall stood next to it. "When I call your name, come up and try on the hat. Abbot, Phil!"

"So Remy was right!" said James. Remus blinked.  
"Remy?"  
"Your nickname!" said James.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius straightened, looking more like the boy they had met on the train, and marched up to the stool. He sat up there for a few moments before- "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius pulled off the hat with a goofy grin and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
Evans, Lily, was made a Gryffindor. She shot a sad look at Severus, who was still in line, before sitting down. Remus tuned out until James nudged him.  
"Go!" he hissed.  
Remus made his way up to the stool to find the teachers all watching him closely. McGonagall gave him a small smile before she disappeared, replaced by the black inside of the hat.

"A werewolf, huh?" said a voice in his ear. "Interesting, very interesting. I haven't sorted one of you in a long time. Now let's see, where to put you…"  
Remus gripped the edges of the stool as the hat thought. "Difficult, extremely difficult. Lots of ambition, but not exactly Slytherin material. Very kind, but not trusting. Let's see… a great mind, lots of wisdom. Ravenclaw maybe…"  
Remus' thoughts flickered unconsciously to Sirius, James, and Peter, who would all surely be Gryffindors.  
"Your friends, huh?" asked the hat. Remus shook his head. '_Not friends,' _he thought quickly.

"Hmm, Gryffindor…" the hat mused. "You are very brave to even deal with your condition. Very brave indeed… Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…"  
The Great Hall was swept with whispers. Remus had been sitting up there for nearly five whole minutes. About halfway through it he shook his head sharply and frowned. Sirius glanced at James, who looked back at him worriedly. Dumbledore was watching Remus with interest.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted at last, echoing in the silent hall. There was an outbreak of confused cheers as Remus pulled the hat off. Sirius smiled as he sat down.  
"Way to go!" Remus smiled softly. "Hey, what took so long up there?"  
Remus shook his head. "Deciding between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."  
"Wow, you must be extremely smart and extremely brave," Sirius said in amazement.  
Remus frowned. He didn't think so. He obviously wasn't very brave- he could barely speak to anyone. Smart? Sure, he knew a few things, but he wasn't that smart…  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
Peter sat up there for a minute before, "GRYFFINDOR!" He scampered down to sit next to Remus with a wide smile.  
"Potter, James!" James hurried up. The hat had barely touched his head when it called "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Alright!" said Sirius, giving him a high five.

"Excellent, all four of us got in," James said with a grin.

"Snape, Severus" became a Slytherin and quietly sat down at the table on the far right.

After "Zabini, Frederik" had joined the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood up. "Just a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must inform you that this year there has been a new addition to the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow has been planted by the lake, and as the name says, it will, shall I say, 'whomp' you if you go near it. It is extremely dangerous and forbidden to go near lest you wish to be sent to the hospital wing.

"Now then, I don't want to keep you from this excellent feast! Eat up!"

Suddenly, the table was full of food. Remus looked at it in surprise as Sirius started piling it onto his plate. "Hungry?" Remus asked, eyeing it.  
"Starved!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why do you think they planted that tree?" asked James, taking food.  
Remus got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach for some reason. "Dunno," said Sirius. "But I doubt it's because it looks nice."

After a wonderful feast, a prefect led them up to their common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus all headed up to their dormitory, which they were sharing.  
"MINE!" yelled James, jumping into the bed next to the window. Sirius jumped in next to him and Peter took the one opposite him. Remus sat on his own bed as the others pulled out their pajamas. He leaned down with a quiet sigh and grabbed his own clothes, then drew the curtains around his bed. He didn't want the others to ask questions when they saw the scars that covered his body.

When he was finished he drew back the curtains to find the others already changed and lounging in bed. James put his arms behind his head and yawned. "Blimey, I'm tired," he said. "It's been a long day, hasn't it? And, ugh, we have classes tomorrow."  
Remus smiled despite himself, overjoyed at the prospect of classes.

"Right then. Night, guys," said Sirius, turning out the light.  
"Night."  
Remus lay awake into the night, staring at his canopy. Just 24 hours ago he had been in his room at home and now, he was at Hogwarts. _Hogwarts,_ he thought fondly. _I'm really here._

**A/N: Here it is, second chapter! Haha, two in one hour, new record. Guess I'm just excited. Did you like it? Hope you did ;) Thanks everyone, and remember, review if you want to read more!  
Ciao,**

**Kayla**


	3. The Headmaster

**Chapter 3: The Headmaster's Office**

Remus woke the next day to loud noises.  
"WAKE UP!" hollered James, throwing a pillow at him. Remus sat up groggily and looked around. Peter was dashing around anxiously, James was drying his wet hair with a towel, and Sirius was still snoring away.

"We're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry," said James, pulling one arm into his robes. Remus yawned and reached down for his robes, drawing the curtains around his bed. Once he was changed he threw them open again and trudged into the bathroom.

"OUCH!" came a shout. Remus poked his head out with his toothbrush in his mouth. James was lying on the ground, glasses askew, staring at the still sleeping Sirius. "He punched me!" he said, rubbing his cheek. "I was just trying to wake him up!"

Peter stepped forward cautiously and poked Sirius. "Sirius, you have to wake-" he ducked as Sirius flailed out and covered his head with a pillow.  
Remus set his toothbrush down and walked out. James was throwing pillows at Sirius, who ignored it in his deep sleep.

Remus sighed and bent close to Sirius. James looked at him nervously. "Remus, be-"  
"OI, BLACK! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, NOW!" Remus shouted right into Sirius' ear.

Sirius sat up with a jolt. "Bloody hell," he said, rubbing his ear. "Did you have to shout?"  
Remus ignored him, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the dorm, leaving three bewildered boys behind him.

The common room was empty when he got down. He crossed to the portrait and slipped out into the hall, then carefully navigated his way to the Great Hall. He had to backtrack a few times, but he thought he had made a pretty successful first trip. He sat down at the table, alone, and filled his plate.

About halfway through his meal James, Sirius and Peter hurried in, panting. James and Sirius dropped down on either side of him while Peter sat across.

"That bloody poltergeist pushed me into a suit of armor!" huffed James. Sirius snorted.  
"You tripped. He just laughed at you."  
"Pushed."  
"Tripped."  
"Pushed."  
"Tripped."  
Remus and Peter ignored their bickering, focusing instead on their meals. Professor McGonagall walked down the line, handing out schedules. Sirius and James took theirs and examined it. "Transfiguration first," James said thoughtfully. "Good, I wanted to start on that…"  
"Mr. Lupin," said McGonagall as she handed him his schedule. "The headmaster would like a word with you." She gave him a look. Remus knew what it was about; the full moon procedure, no doubt. He nodded.  
"Of course, Professor."  
"I'll just finish handing out the schedules, then I'll take you to him," she said, handing Peter his paper and moving down the row. James, Sirius, and Peter stared at Remus, who got his stuff together.  
"The headmaster?" asked Sirius. "Why? You haven't done something wrong, have you?"  
"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then what could it be?"  
"Dunno." Remus grabbed his bag and stood up. "See you in Transfiguration."  
He met Professor McGonagall at the end of the table and they turned and walked out, to many stares. McGonagall led him up to a large stone gargoyle.  
"Fizzing Whizbee," she said. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing a large, moving staircase. They hopped on made their way up to the landing, facing a large door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. She rapped it sharply three times.

"Come in," came a quiet voice from inside.

McGonagall opened the door and stepped inside. Remus, feeling a bit nervous, followed her. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at a desk surrounded by little metal trinkets. He surveyed Remus through his spectacles before motioning to the chair in front of him.  
"Have a seat."  
Remus sat down, dropping his bag beside him.  
"You may go, Professor, I'm sure you're class is waiting for you," he continued to McGonagall, who nodded and exited. The door closed behind her with a quiet thud.

"Now then, Mr. Lupin. I'm sure you've guessed by now what I wish to discuss with you," said Professor Dumbledore. Remus nodded.

"An hour before the full moon rises every month, you are to head up to the hospital wing and see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. "She will escort you to the Whomping Willow."  
Remus nodded slowly, confused. What did that tree have to do with anything?  
"She will prod a knot at the base of the tree, which will render it frozen. From there you will proceed to a hidden tunnel in the trunk of the tree."  
Dumbledore paused to let that sink in. Remus blinked, then groaned. "That- _tree_ was planted here because of _me?_"  
"It's necessary, Remus," said Dumbledore gently. "It is for the good of the students and will keep everyone safe."  
Remus sighed and nodded again.

"That passage," continued Dumbledore, "will take you to the house on the hill overlooking Hogsmeade. That is where you will be doing you're transformations. It is completely safe," he added at the look on Remus' face. "There is no way you can get out or others will go in, you have no reason to worry. You will be free to wander the house as you please. In the morning, Madam Pomfrey will come to retrieve you. She will take you to the hospital wing, fix you up, and you will be fine for the next month.

"As for your lessons, you have no need to worry. All the teacher's know of your condition, and will excuse you from your lesson's the day before, of, and however long after the full moon you will need to recover. I'm sure your friends will be able to catch you up on the lessons," he said, eyes twinkling. "Any questions?"  
Remus thought for a moment. "Just one. Where's the hospital wing?"  
"Ah," said Dumbledore, standing up. "That reminds me. Madam Pomfrey would like to have a word with you. I shall escort you to the hospital wing."  
They exited his office, back into the hall. For some reason, it seemed very plain and boring after Dumbledore's office. They went up several flights of stairs before reaching the hospital wing. A plump woman stood at the door, waiting for them. "Ah, headmaster. Thank you very much, I will take him from here," she said, shepherding him into the ward.  
Dumbledore winked at Remus and turned to head back to his office.

Madam Pomfrey sat Remus on a bed.

"Now, dear," she said. "The headmaster has informed you of what the procedure is going to be, I presume?"

Remus nodded.

"Very well. As you know, the next full moon is in a week. I expect that you will know the way here by then. Be sure to be here no later than an hour before the moon rises. Oh, and Remus," she said seriously. "I trust you know that you cannot tell _anyone _of your condition."  
"Oh, I know Madam Pomfrey. I wouldn't think about telling anyone," said Remus, horrified at the thought.  
Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "Good. Now then, I'm guessing you should be in Transfiguration? I'll show you the way," she said, opening the door for him. She hurried down the hall to a classroom, rapping on it. The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall and several children's faces peering around to see who the visitor was, Remus' dorm mates among them.  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin," said McGonagall crisply. "Come in. We were just learning to transfigure matches into needles."  
She stepped aside and Remus entered, quickly sitting down next to James to avoid the stares he was getting. McGonagall exchanged a few more words with Madam Pomfrey before shutting the door and turning back to the class.

"Now then," she said. "The incantation…"

* * *

"Where were you?" asked James as they exited the class. He had been the first to transfigure the needle, followed closely by Lily Evans and Remus. Sirius had finally done his and had proceeded to have a furious sword fight with James, resulting in five points from Gryffindor for 'foolish, childish behavior'.

Remus shrugged. "Headmaster wanted a word with me."  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but what about?"  
"Stuff."  
"Elaborate?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" whined Sirius.

"Because it's none of your business, and it wasn't a big deal," said Remus, rubbing his sweaty hands on his robes. "What class do we have next?"  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," piped in Peter.  
"Are you _sure _you can't tell us what you talked about?" asked James.

"No, now give it a rest," said Remus, getting irritated. He quickened his pace to get ahead of them, losing them in the crowd. He ended up arriving at the classroom before anyone else and sat crossly at his desk. Why did they even care? It's none of their business where he was. If they were going to question him like this every time he disappeared, it was going to be a long seven years…

_If I make it that far,_ thought Remus darkly. He shook that thought out of his head at once; no reason to get upset over nothing. The door opened and students started trickling in, talking and laughing, but there was no sign of the teacher. Remus sat back in his chair to wait.

After a few minutes James, Sirius and Peter walked in. They sat down next to Remus without a word. There was a tense silence.

"We're sorry," said James finally. "We didn't mean to pry."  
"We were just- you know, worried," said Sirius.

Remus was surprised, but pleasantly so. "It's alright," he said. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

At that moment the door opened again and a pretty young woman walked in. She was short, with long red hair and brown eyes. She didn't appear to be any older than eighteen. Nevertheless, she smiled at them brightly as she came in.  
"Good morning, class!" she chirped. "I'm Professor Heathrow." She waved her wand and her name appeared on the board. "I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Now then, let's get started."

The class was altogether rather enjoyable. She talked about what she would cover this year and went on to tell them stories about her own experiences with dark creatures. Sirius' favorite was when she had encountered a vampire in a forest and had managed to get out alive.

"Can you imagine meeting a vampire?" asked Sirius in amazement. "I would never be able to keep a cool head like she did…" he trailed off, staring into space.

"Ooh," snickered James. "Siri's got a crush!" he sang.  
Sirius snapped out of his trance. "I do _not_," he said crossly.

"You were looking at her pretty dreamily," said Peter. Sirius frowned.

"Was not."  
"Was too."

"Was not."  
"Was too."

"Was NOT!"

"'Was too."  
"Remy!" whined Sirius. "Tell them I wasn't!"  
"First off, don't call me Remy. Second, I don't know how to break this to you, but I think you have a crush on her," said Remus. He blinked, shocked that he could tease Sirius so easily. He'd never had any experience before, so why was this coming so easily now?  
James and Peter snickered. "Professor Heathrow and Siri, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"  
"Oh, shut up," said Sirius, frowning. "Immature gits."  
This time, Remus joined in on the laughter.

Herbology was next. It was taught by a small witch named Professor Sprout.  
"Appropriately named," snorted James over the table.

Potions turned out to be Remus' worst subject yet. He had managed to blow up his cauldron in the first fifteen minutes of class, leaving him covered in burns. Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, cleaned him up, scolding him. "Be more careful next time… could have been much more serious…" And had only let Remus observe for the rest of the lesson, putting him into very low spirits.

Remus left the dungeon crossly, James and Sirius snickering behind him and Peter hurrying to keep of.

"Should have seen your face when it blew up."  
"Be quiet."  
"It was hilarious!"  
"Shut _up,_ Sirius!"

They headed to the Great Hall, and were halfway there before Remus stopped them. "Shh," he said. He crept forward and pressed himself against the wall, followed by his confused dorm mates (Well, Peter was confused. James and Sirius just like playing spy).

There were raised voices coming from the hallway ahead.  
"I'm sorry, Sev, we can't _choose_ our houses, you know!"

There were a few words so quiet not even Remus could make it out.

"Of course I wanted to be with you, Sev! Why would you think otherwise?"  
More quiet words, then-

"Well, maybe you should have asked the hat not to be in Slytherin, then! Why am I always the one who has to change?"  
Suddenly, the boy with greasy hair swept past them, out of the castle. Thankfully, he didn't see them, and hurried down the steps without so much as a glance back.

"Sev- oh, Sev, wait, I'm sorry!" Lily Evans ran past, her red hair flying behind her, chasing after the boy. She too disappeared. The boys looked at one another.

"What do you think that was about?" muttered James.

"No idea," said Remus with a sigh. "Come on, let's go to dinner." He led the way into the Great Hall, sitting down at Gryffindor table.

"What do you think of our classes?" asked James, sitting down.  
"I liked them," said Sirius, "though Herbology seems a right bore."

"I liked Transfiguration best," James said.

"That's only because you got ten points for being the first to transform your match," scowled Sirius.

"And you're just mad because you _didn't _get it first," said James matter-of-factly.

At that moment Lily Evans swept into the hall, looking sad. She sat down and started pushing her food around. There was no sign of the black haired boy anywhere.

"Hey," said James. Remus turned back to him to find a mischievous glint in the boys' eyes.  
"What?" he asked wearily.  
"What are your opinions on pranks?"  
"I love them," said Sirius immediately.  
"I like them," said Peter nervously.

Remus shrugged.  
"Well, if you're all for it, what do you say to a little 'Welcome to Hogwarts' prank?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Remus suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing big," said James innocently. "Just a little something. Something simple."

"Let's do it," said Sirius immediately.

"Sure," said Peter, biting his lip.

They turned to Remus. "What do you say, Remy? Are you in?"  
Remus thought for a moment, looking from hopeful face to hopeful face. Pranks; not something Remus normally took part in. When would he have time for pranks with all his studying? But for some reason, the prospect seemed inviting. Did he really care about the actual prank, or was it just the thought of doing something with… friends? Remus admitted that he had had more fun this last day then he's had in most years. Could performing one little prank really be that bad?  
Remus dragged himself from his thoughts to see the other boys still staring at him. He took a deep breath as he answered.  
"Sure," he said. "Why not."

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapter's going to be more exciting, I promise you. I'm getting things set up, their pranks and suspicions; first full moon in two chapters! Thanks so much for reading, please Review! It really makes my day and helps me write :)  
Ciao!  
Kayla**


	4. Pranks and a Full Moon

Review answers: AshNox- Thanks J I'm trying to keep them all in character, and so far (I hope) I've succeeded. This story is very new so I doubt you've read it before, but either way, I hope you like it. As to your question, Hogwarts will definitely have their own pranksters in the years to come. The Marauders have arrived!  
Rubzdiamond- Thank you! Yes, in many stories they have James and Sirius behaving like total morons, and I really want to emphasize the true friendship these four share (Well, except for that cowardly traitor Pettigrew, but that's another story!) and how Remus just isn't sure how to accept it. It's sure going to be a learning experience for him!

miyu (guest)- Thanks ;) I know of a lot of Marauders stories, actually. I really liked the Marauders Year 1 by Crescent Marauder, that's one of the stories that put the idea to write this into my head.

Onto the story!  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 4: Pranks and a Full Moon**

Remus had to give James and Sirius credit. They sure were persistent when planning a prank.

For the next few days they had sat in the common room in their free time, plotting. Sirius had a tendency to make up wild and crazy ideas, which Remus would promptly shoot down. Many of the pranks they wanted to do they just couldn't do; they had only had about a week of schooling. James had suggested turning all the matches in the castle to needles, and Remus just stared at him.

"What?" James asked defensively.

"How many people would notice? Teachers use magic to light fires."  
James turned red and went back to scribbling ideas on the sheet of paper.

"Guys," Remus said one night. "We need to start smaller."  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, frowning.  
"Well, this," said Remus, picking up Sirius' sheet. "You wanted to make it rain dungbombs in the Great Hall at breakfast. That's too big."

"You're right," said James. "We can't do that."  
"Like yours are better," muttered Sirius, who was promptly ignored.

"What we need to do," said James. "Is just make a little havoc here and there. Set off a few dungbombs in the halls. Throw water balloons at people. Simple things, just to start building our pranking empire."  
"Pranking empire?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course!" exclaimed James. "We will be the most brilliant pranksters Hogwarts has ever had! We will create a lasting legacy! We will build an EMPIRE! BOW DOWN BEFORE US!" He jumped to his feet.

"James, sit down," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. Everyone in the common room was staring at them. James sat down with a thump.

"Anyways, let's just make a little trouble till we learn more spells," finished James as if he had never been interrupted.

"Umm… Like what?" asked Peter, looking slightly nervous.  
James and Sirius looked at each other with identical grins, which kind of scared the other two boys. "What do you say we have a little fun with Snivellus?"

* * *

"Ok, are you guys ready?" asked Remus. The others nodded quickly.  
It was breakfast time at Hogwarts, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table sat the unsuspecting Severus Snape, quietly enjoying his porridge with no idea of what was about to happen.

"Do it, Remy!" said Sirius excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes and pointed his wand under the table, muttering under his breath.  
Suddenly, Snape's robes turned bright orange, his skin turned blue, and his hair turned pink. He continued on, oblivious, until everyone burst into laughter. With a gasp, he jumped up, looked down at his robes, and turned, fleeing the hall.

James, Sirius, and Peter were on the floor, laughing. Remus smiled a bit before going back to his breakfast.  
"I suppose you think that's funny, don't you?" asked a voice from behind them.

The four turned to see Lily Evans standing behind them, glaring.  
"Why, yes," said Sirius.  
"Whoever did it must have been geniuses," said James with a grin.

"Oh, be quiet. I know it was you four. I suppose you think you're so very clever."  
"Well, if it was us who did it," said Sirius, "then, yes, I would say we are clever. But since you have no proof, I suggest you run along now."  
Lily huffed and stalked off down the road, leaving snickering boys behind her.

"You know what?" asked James, turning to his friends.  
"What?" asked Peter.  
"We four make a fantastic team," he said.

* * *

The next day was the day of the full moon. The night before Remus could already feel a sort of sickness start to descend on him, and he dreaded to think what he would feel like in the morning.

When morning did arrive, surprisingly Remus was the last out of bed. Even Sirius had woken up before him. They stood around the first year's bed, until James finally walked up to the sleeping figure.  
"Reeeemy," he said, poking the bump on the bed. "Wake uuuuuup."  
Remus groaned and turned over.

"Remmmy!" Sirius wailed. "We're going to be late for classes!"  
With another groan, Remus sat up, and the other boys blinked.  
"Um, Remus?" asked Peter.  
"Yeah?" he muttered groggily.

"Do you feel alright?"  
"M'fine," he said, moving to get out of bed.

Remus was pale- well, paler than he usually was, anyway. He had dark rings under his eyes and he moved slowly, as if every step pained him.

He slowly went for his clothes, before doubling over and clutching his stomach. "Ow," he muttered.  
"What is it?" asked James, alarmed.  
"My stomach," Remus said. "I'm fine."  
"Mhmmm," said Sirius. He exchanged a glance with the others, before putting an arm around Remus' shoulders as James took the other side. "Back into bed you go."  
"What?" asked Remus. "Really, I'm ok, I need to go to classes-"  
"What you need to do," said James, lightly pushing him onto the bed, "is rest. We'll tell the teachers where you are, don't worry."

"But…"  
"Sleep," said Peter.

Remus yawned, giving in. "M'kay…" He said, falling back asleep.  
The other three boys backed slowly out of the room, trying not to wake him.

That morning, in Transfiguration, James pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and sat poised to take notes. Sirius and Peter stared at him.

"James?" asked Sirius.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking notes."  
"Err… Why?" asked Peter.  
James sighed. "Because, Remus isn't here, and he always takes notes. I know he hates to miss a lesson, so I'm taking the notes for him."  
Sirius nodded. "Good idea. We'll do the other classes too."

"Hello, class," said McGonagall, walking in. She scanned the room and stopped on the empty desk. "And where is Mr. Lupin?"  
"He's not feeling well, Ma'am," said Sirius.  
McGonagall frowned, then understanding brightened her features. "Ah, yes. Of course. I hope he feels better soon," she said, proceeding into the lesson.  
After an long lesson, then an equally long Herbology lesson, then an EXTREMELY long History of Magic lesson, it was lunch time. The boys ate quickly then wrapped up a few sandwiches to take to Remus.  
When they got to the dorms, Remus hadn't moved. They poked him awake again, and he sat up groggily.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Food," said Sirius, handing it to him.  
Remus stared blankly at the napkin.

"Eat," said Sirius helpfully.  
Remus put the napkin on the bed stand. "Not hungry," he muttered.  
"You have to eat, Remus!" said Peter.  
Remus shook his head. "It won't stay down."  
James put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up. I think you should go to the hospital wing."  
Remus blinked. "Yeah. The hospital wing. Good idea."  
He stood up and made his way slowly out of the dorm, then through the Fat Lady. The others escorted him, making sure he didn't fall.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey peeked out of her office. "What do you four want?"  
"It's Remus," said James. "He's ill."  
Remus took a step forward, and Madam Pomfrey immediately bustled out. "Oh, Remus, you should have come to me earlier! You know I have things that can help you!" she tutted.

"Sorry, Ma'am," muttered Remus. She led him over to a bed, where he collapsed, fast asleep.  
The other boys stood there, slightly confused by the exchange. Madam Pomfrey turned to them. "Well, go on!" she said. "Don't you have classes?"  
With a final look at their friend, the boys turned and left.

* * *

An hour before the full moon rose, Madam Pomfrey handed Remus a cloak to cover his face and led him downstairs and out of the castle. When she reached the Whomping Willow, she used a branch to prod a knot at the base, freezing the tree in mid-swing. She bent down to Remus and smiled softly.  
"Good luck, Remus. I'll be there to get you in the morning."  
Remus nodded mutely and turned to weave his way through the immobile branches, entering the tunnel leading to the shack, leaving the cloak in the entrance.  
Inside it was dark, and completely furnished. Sofas and carpets, chairs and tables were placed all around. He sat down carefully to await the full moon, dreading what was to come.

All too soon, Remus gave a gasp of pain. He fell to the floor, muscles clenched, and started shaking. His bones began to move around painfully, shifting to that of a wolf's, and fur sprouted up on him. He raised his head and let out an unearthly howl which echoed around the empty grounds.

Inside the castle, students who heard it, looked around uneasily. Teachers shut their eyes sadly, and Dumbledore, inside his office, sighed.

James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in their dormitory, wondering if Remus was going to come back for the night, when the howl split the air. They glanced at each other apprehensively.  
"What do you think it was?" whispered Peter.  
James shrugged. "There are all kinds of things in the forest. It's probably just a creature, or a monster of some sort."  
In the shack, a wolf paced around, trying to escape. When it realized it could not, it growled and started attacking itself, longing for human flesh.

* * *

"Remus!"  
Remus opened his eyes sleepily and looked up into Madam Pomfrey's face. He sighed in relief; the full moon was over. Then, he winced. It appears that he hadn't gotten out unscathed.  
"Oh, Remus!" Madam Pomfrey said, helping him sit up. "What did you do to yourself?"  
Remus glanced down. His arm appeared to be broken and there was a deep gash on his stomach. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey and smiled.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"That was much better. Transforming without being chained up. I'm normally a lot worse."  
"Yes, well, I would prefer you to not have any injuries at all." She helped him up and they made their way carefully through the tunnel, picking up the cloak and making their way outside. The sun was just rising over the castle, and the grounds were covered in dew. Remus yawned. It was Saturday, so fortunately he wouldn't be missing any classes if he spent today recovering.  
Madam Pomfrey sat him down immediately and began to heal his wounds the best she could. His arm now only had a sprain, and the cut was about halfway healed. She put bandages on all of his other little cuts and scrapes, then left him to sleep.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter woke up the next morning. They checked Remus' bed, only to find it empty. They glanced at each other. "Let's check on him," James said.

"After breakfast!" Sirius said quickly. The other two rolled their eyes.

And so, _after breakfast,_ they made their way up to the hospital wing. They peeked in to find Remus sitting in bed, still looking rather ill, but better. They tiptoed in quietly and stood around the bed. "Remus," Sirius whispered.  
Remus opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey guys."  
"Remus, what happened to your arm?" asked James, peeking at the bandages.  
"Oh. Um, it's sprained."  
"But, how?" asked Peter. "Weren't you here the whole night?"  
"Well… I felt better last night, and I tried to get back to the dorm, and I tripped down the stairs," Remus lied.  
"Really? That stinks," said Sirius sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Remus.  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and narrowed her eyes. "I would thank you to leave my patient alone, boys. Go on! You can come back later!"  
The boys smiled at Remus, then turned and left the hospital wing, leaving Remus alone again. Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.  
Remus frowned. He didn't like lying to his friends. It didn't feel right. They were so nice to him, and he had to lie to them. That wasn't how friendship worked; or, he was pretty sure it wasn't. He sighed and turned back over, trying to sleep.

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEW!**


	5. Howlers and Invisibility Cloaks

**Chapter 5: Howlers and Invisibility Cloaks**

Remus made his way up to the dorms the next day feeling much better. He climbed through the portrait hole and saw his friends sitting by the fire. Sirius was sprawled in an armchair, head and feet hanging off; James was lying at his feet; and Peter was sitting in the other armchair, scribbling his homework.  
"When's Remus getting back?" asked Sirius. "I'm boooored!"  
"Remus is back," said Remus, sitting down in the other armchair.  
"Remus!" said James.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Peter.  
"Loads. Care to catch me up on homework?"  
Sirius groaned. "But I don't wanna do homework!"  
"Have you actually done any of it?" asked Remus.

"Nope, and I'm not going to start now."  
"Here," said James, handing Remus a pile of paper.

"What's this?" asked Remus, confused.

"Notes from Friday."  
"You took notes?" Remus asked incredulously. "You hate taking notes!"  
"We knew you would want them," said Peter.

"Wow… thanks," Remus said quietly. It may not have meant much to the others, but no one had ever done something so thoughtful for him.

"No problem," said Sirius, yawning. "Now, let's go down to the lake or something."  
"Homework, Siri," said James with a resigned sigh.  
"But it's-"  
"Boring, we get it," said Remus, getting out his quill. "Now come on, don't we have an essay in Transfiguration?"

LINE BREAK

The next morning at breakfast, the four boys got a surprise when the mail came.  
"What's this?" asked James as a box landed in front of him. He checked the note attached. "It's from my dad. Weird, it says not to open it in public…"  
"Oh no," said Sirius.

Remus glanced at him. His face had gone pale as he stared at a red envelope in front of him. James glanced up and dropped his note.  
"Oh no," he repeated. "What did you _do?_"  
"Bet it's from my mother," said Sirius bitterly.

"It's just a letter," said Peter, looking confused.  
"It's not just a letter… It's a howler," said James. "Open it, Sirius, it's worse if you don't."  
Sirius gulped and slowly slit open the letter. Immediately, it jumped into the air and started to scream.  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" A woman's voice echoed around the Great Hall, magnified ten times its original volume. Sirius sunk low in his seat. "HOW DARE YOU GET PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN I HEARD! AND I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR IT FROM YOU! I HEARD IT FROM YOUR COUSIN!"

Sirius was so low in his seat he was practically under the table. Everyone was staring at the letter in shock as the ranting went on, screaming about impurities and disowning and the shame of having a Gryffindor in the family.

"NEXT I HEAR, YOU'LL BE CONSORTING WITH MUGGLEBORNS! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, MISTER, YOU'RE COMING STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

The letter exploded, and there was a shocked silence in the hall. Even the teachers didn't seem to know what to say.  
Suddenly, Sirius stood up, grabbed his backpack, and stalked out of the hall, not looking at anyone.

After he was gone, the students broke out into nervous whispers. At the Slytherin table, an older girl with dark hair and heavily lidded eyes was laughing along with some of her friends.

James glanced at the others. "Wow," was all he said.  
"Yeah," said Remus. "I didn't know his mom felt so strongly about… that."  
"Should we… check on him?" asked Peter awkwardly.  
"No," decided James. "We should let him cool down. Besides, he could be anywhere. We'll talk to him later."

LINE BREAK  
Sirius came into class just in time. He sat down as McGonagall came in and immediately launched into the lesson. He ignored everyone's stares and focused on the lesson, which really worried his friends. He _never _focused on the lesson.

He ran out of the class before they could get to him. James made a noise of frustration and Peter sighed. "I don't think he wants to talk to us," he said.  
"You don't say?" said James sarcastically.  
"Well, he has to talk to us in Herbology. We're partners," Remus pointed out.

"Good point," said James. "Let's go."  
He grabbed his two friends' sleeves and pulled them through the crowds, shouting "Excuse me!" "Oops!" and "Oi! Move!"  
"So polite," muttered Remus, trying not to trip over his own shoes as he was yanked around.

As it turns out, Sirius didn't have to talk to them in Herbology. Madam Sprout had an emergency in greenhouse three and cancelled today's lesson, which would have been fine any other day except today. Sirius skipped out again before they could catch him.

"Agh!" said James. "What's the matter with him?"  
"He's upset, and probably thinks we're going to judge him by his mother," Remus said reasonably.

"But he knows we won't judge him on that! It's not even his control!"  
_Just like me being a werewolf isn't in my control,_ thought Remus glumly. _But that doesn't stop people from judging me, and it won't stop you guys either._

"Yeah," said Peter. "Of course we won't."  
LINE BREAK  
"Sirius!"  
He ignored them again, disappearing up to the dorms. James was about to explode. "That's it!" he growled. "Let's go knock some sense into him," he said, stomping up the stairs after the teenager.  
James threw open the door to their dorms and stormed in. Peter and Remus came in after him, shutting the door firmly.  
Sirius was lying on his bed. He glanced at them as they came in and arched an eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked coolly. He sounded just like he had on the train before they had been friends.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, Sirius Black!" said James. "Why have you been avoiding us all day?"

Sirius didn't respond, but returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
Remus stepped forward and sat down next to him. Sirius didn't move.

"I understand what you're feeling," Remus said. "You think people are going to judge you because of your mother."  
Sirius didn't respond. Remus went on.

"Believe me, I more than know what you're going through. But, Sirius, we're your friends. We don't care what your family believes in. _You're _our friend, Sirius, and you're the one we care about. Will you please stop avoiding us?"  
Sirius didn't move his gaze, but he was frowning.  
"Come on, Siri. Enough moping. Let's do something," James said.

Sirius slowly sat up and looked at them. "Fine," he said heavily. "But-"  
"No buts!" said James. "Now then, let's look in the package my dad sent me."  
He pulled it out and set it on the bed, then started to attack it. "It- won't- open-" he said.

Remus rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "James." James stopped and stared as Remus stepped up to the package and opened it easily, then stepped back. "Voila."  
"I got it ready for you," James muttered, pulling out what was in it. It spilled out onto the bed, sleek and shiny, falling in elegant folds.  
"It's a cloak," said Peter. "Well, that was nice of him."  
"No," Sirius gasped, sliding off the bed and coming closer. He seemed to have snapped out of his mood from earlier. "It's not just a cloak. It's-"  
"An invisibility cloak," awed James.  
"A real invisibility cloak?" asked Remus, interested.  
"Yeah. It was my dad's, but I didn't think…" He carefully picked it up and pulled it over his head. Immediately, he disappeared.  
"Woah!" said Peter, waving his hands a good five feet from where James disappeared. Remus examined the air and found nothing, not the slightest change to indicate that James was standing there, invisible.

James pulled the cloak off halfway so his head was floating in mid-air. He laughed, looking in the mirror. "Hey, look! I'm a head!"  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Cool. Can I try?"  
"No way, I just got it."  
"Aw, come on Jamesie, just let me have a go-"

Remus sat back on his bed and pulled out a book. Peter was watching their argument eagerly, his head going back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.  
Finally, James agreed to let Sirius see it. As a result, it took them twenty minutes to finally find him again. James finally managed to tackle the invisible teen and his head came out of the cloak. He grinned up at them.  
"That was fun," he said.  
"For you," muttered James, folding the cloak back up again. "Anyways, now that we have the cloak, we have many wonderful opportunities open to us."  
"What kind of opportunities?" asked Peter.  
James grinned slyly. "The pranking kind, my dear friend. We're going to have a lot of fun this year…"

**A/N: How was it? Good? Hope so, though it was kind of short.  
Please REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	6. Secret Passageways

**First off, let me apologize for the wait. Sorry! My life got super hectic, and I needed to take a little break. Don't worry, I should be back on track now!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secret Passageways**

James' version of 'opportunities' came later that night. At midnight, Remus was woken by his dorm mates.

"Reeeeemus," whispered James. "Wakie wakie!"

"What?" Remus mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Wake up," James said in a hushed voice. "We're-"

"GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" shouted Sirius.

"Shut up!" whispered James.

"Oops- I mean, going on an adventure," Sirius whispered.

"It's the middle of the night, James," groaned Remus, turning over.

"The best time for it!" said James happily. "Now, come on, don't make us wake you up…"

"No," muttered Remus.

James sighed and looked mournfully at Peter and Sirius, who stood behind him. "Boys, we have to do what we have to do." They each went to the side of Remus' bed and put their hands firmly under the mattress. "One," whispered James, "two, three!"

They yanked upward and Remus tumbled out of bed, landing with a noisy 'thump'.

"Shh!" said Sirius.

"Are- you- three- _crazy?_" Remus glared up at them, tangled in his sheets.

"Come on, Remy, we're going to look for secret passages!"

"It is midnight and we are not supposed to be up, let alone walking around the castle! Go ahead if you want to get in trouble, but not me, I'm out. I'm not going to let you guys drag me in to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sirius, taking Remus' arm and heaving him up. "Let's go!"

They dragged Remus out the door, where they threw the invisibility cloak over them. It fit the four of them reasonably well, and they crept into the common room and pushed open the portrait.

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady, looking around. The four ignored them and crept through the cool, dark corridors.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Remus said.

"If we get caught, which we aren't," said James defiantly. "Now come on, I want to find the kitchens."

"Won't that be hard?" asked Peter.

"Not for us!" proclaimed Sirius proudly.

"So much trouble…" muttered Remus.

"Lighten up, Remy!"

"Don't call me Remy."

"I'll think of a nickname for you one of these days," said James distractedly, peering around the quiet corridor. "And you're gonna love it, you just wait and see. What about 'Bobby'?"

Remus just stared at him.

"Okay, no Bobby. What about-"

"Shut up!"

James looked offended. "Well if that's how you-"

"No, someone's coming!"

They all stopped and listened, and after a while, the other three heard faint footsteps in the distance. They pressed up against the wall and waited until Professor McGonagall walked by, robes swirling around her ankles. "Foolish children," she was muttering. "Sneaking up into the astronomy tower at midnight, shouldn't even be out of bed…"

James clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth to keep him from laughing, and Professor McGonagall passed without noticing them. Peter let out a shaky sigh and slid down to the floor, obviously distressed.

"That was brilliant!" whispered Sirius. "She didn't even see us!"

"What is your definition of brilliant?" asked Remus in bewilderment.

"Come on," said James. "Let's keep going."

They walked for another hour, poking random stones in the wall, whispering to suits of armor, looking behind tapestries, doing anything they could, but they couldn't find anything. By about 1:30 Remus was starting to get aggravated.

"This is pointless," he said. "We're not going to find anything, and we're all going to be exhausted in the morning if we don't get caught. Can we _please_ go back to the common room?"

"Maybe he's right…" said Peter anxiously.

"We can't quit now!" said James. "We're bound to find something!"

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall. "Well I'm done poking random things, and I-"

He suddenly stopped. The other three were busy examining a tapestry across the hall.

"What was that, Remus?" asked James, tugging at a loose thread. He sighed. "Nothing there, guys. Now, what did you say, Remus?" He turned around. "Remus?"

The corridor was empty except for the silvery beams of light streaming in from the window set high into the wall.

James, Sirius, and Peter glanced at each other. "Remus?" asked Peter worriedly. "Are you there?" Silence.

"Maybe he went back," whispered Sirius anxiously, glancing around the empty corridor.

"No," said James certainly. "He wouldn't do that. He was over here a second ago, this wall…"

He crossed over and examined the wall closer. The others joined him and they tapped different stones, making patterns so outlandish not even the expected them to work. Peter had to stop Sirius when he got carried away pretending he was playing a Muggle rock song on the drums.

"Ugh!" cried James. He leaned against the wall, defeated. "We're never going to find Remus, he's-"

A section of the wall suddenly slid aside, and James toppled through, landing on something soft.

"Ouch! James, get off me!"

"Remy!" shouted James in delight, tackling the boy with a hug.

"'Bout time you got here," Remus muttered. "I've been standing here for ages. Where are we?"

"Secret passageway," said James excitedly. "You just lean against the wall, and it slides aside, and you fall in here! Where are we, by the way?"

"A room," said Remus.

"You don't say?" muttered James, looking around curiously. The room was dusty, square, and pure white. It wasn't large, but there was quite a bit of room to move around in. The entire space was lit up with a dim light, but James couldn't tell where it was from. Their footsteps created clear spots in the dirt-caked floor; it looked like no one had been in there for years.

Suddenly, the wall slid open again and Sirius and Peter toppled in.

"Oy! Peter! That's my head!"

"Sorry, Sirius!"

The boys scrambled up and took in their surroundings. "Suh-WEET!" shouted Sirius. "Our first hidden room! Ooooo, we're probably the only ones who know it's here! We should totally turn this into like, our own common room or something. A secret common room! Yeah, I like that! We could put in a carpet, and a radio, and a Jacuzzi, and a smoothie stand, and a fire pit for roasting marshmallows, and a ton of bean bags-"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Aw."

"That's not half bad," said Remus slowly. The others turned to look at him in bewilderment. "Not the Jacuzzi," he said quickly, "the whole private room thing. We could put in chairs, and books, paintings-"

"AND A SMOOTHIE STAND!" shouted Sirius excitedly.

"No smoothie stand," said Remus firmly. "But we…" he stopped suddenly, and blushed. "I mean, you guys. I don't want to intrude or anything, I got a bit carried away-"

"Intrude?" snorted James. "Shut up, you great prat. You _found _this place. You're going to be in charge of all the designs! With advice from me, of course, cause everyone know how fashionable I am."

Sirius laughed. "Riiiight…"

"Aw, shut it."

Remus turned, pretending to examine the wall as he smiled. They wanted him to design the place! They wanted him to be in their group! This short time at Hogwarts had already been the best time of his life. _But, _he thought sadly, _when they find out what I am, they won't want to be around me anymore._ That put a bit of a damper on his spirits.

"Um, guys?" asked Peter nervously. They all turned to look at him. "How do we get back out?"

They stared at him for a second more, then turned as one to the blank wall, then back to Peter. "Uh-oh," they said together.

Remus stepped up to the stretch of stone they had fallen through and laid his palm against it. "There's no levers," he noticed. "Or buttons, or panels, not even stones to press."

"Oh no," said Peter worriedly. "We're going to be trapped in here forever! I don't want to die in here!"

"Shut it, Peter, we're not going to die in here," snapped Sirius crossly.

"Well, we got in like this," muttered Remus, leaning casually against the wall. "Maybe it'll-"

The wall opened up and he fell out of the room. The wall slid shut behind him, leaving three stunned boys behind.

"Does he know _everything?_" asked Sirius in amazement.

"Seems like it," said James. "Now, we better go after him, or he's going to get caught alone. After you, Peter."

* * *

**There we go! How was it? As always, I hope you will take the time to review! Please, just do it. I'll wait. Ready, go! ….. Did you do it? Awesome, thanks.**

**Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	7. Halloween

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

The four friends returned almost daily to the hidden room. They decided to call it 'Secret Common Room', or the SCR for short, so no one would know what they were talking about if they overheard them talking about it. While no smoothie bar was installed, they did indeed manage to procure four bean bag chairs and a rug.

Halloween morning, Sirius, Peter, James and Remus were sitting in the SCR. Remus was helping Peter with his Potions homework while James and Sirius played Exploding Snap. After losing for the fifth time, Sirius gave up. "I'm _bored,_" he said.

"What else is new?" asked Remus unconcernedly.

"No, but I'm _really _bored," complained Sirius. "Stop doing homework."

"No, I need to help Peter with his essay," said Remus. "Now, the uses of moonstones. Peter, what did it say in your book?"

"James," moaned Sirius, tuning out their homework conversation. "I'm-"

"Bored, I get it, Sirius," said James, rolling his eyes.

"Finally! Someone gets it!" said Sirius.

"Hey, I know!" said James, sitting up. "Let's go to the Whomping Willow!"

Remus' head shot up. "The- the Whomping Willow? Why?"

James gave Remus an odd look. "To try and touch the trunk, duh. The fourth years started the game."

"But they're fourth years," said Peter nervously. "We're only first years."

"Nonsense, Peter, we can do better than any of them," said Sirius with conviction. "What do you say? I'll bet I can touch it!"

"No," said Remus flatly. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Ah, come on, Remy!" whined Sirius. "It'll be fuuuun!"

"If you think losing a limb is fun-"

"We won't lose a limb, I-"

"I said no, Sirius, it's incredibly dangerous-"

"But that's what makes it _fun_-"

"QUIET!" shouted James. The other three turned to look at him. "Remus doesn't have to come if he doesn't want, but I want to try it. Sirius, Peter, what do you want to do?"

"DO IT!" shouted Sirius excitedly.

"Sorry, Remus," said Peter in a quiet voice, looking at Remus apologetically.

"Fine," said Remus frostily, shutting his textbook with a _snap ._ "I can see I'm outnumbered. If you three want to go and risk your necks, I'm not going to stop you. Go, have fun. Whatever. I'll be in the library, but you won't miss me."

"Remus," started Sirius, but he was already gone.

"Well," said James. "That could have gone better."

"Do you think he's really mad?" asked Peter nervously.

"Nah," said James. "He just needs to cool off, and what better place than the library for him? Now, come on, I want to see Sirius get smacked by the Whomping Willow."

"Hey!"

The leaned against the wall and fell out of the SCR, then spun around and sprinted out of the castle.

* * *

An hour later the three ran back into the castle, panting and exhilarated. "That was a blast!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Pity no one could touch it," said James.

"You almost had it, James," said Peter admiringly.

"Yeah," said James, running a hand through his hair and grinning.

"Let's go find Remus," said Sirius. "He must miss us."

"You mean me," said James.

"Yeah right."

They walked up the staircase and into the library. Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It's so _quiet,_" he muttered. "And dusty. And book-y."

"Book-y isn't a word, Sirius," muttered James, scanning the tables for Remus.

"There he is!" said Peter, pointing to a table in the corner. Remus was sitting there, surrounded by piles of books. He would check one then scribble furiously on a piece of parchment.

The three walked over and plopped down in the empty chairs. They looked at Remus expectantly, but he didn't even seem to notice they were there. That, or he was ignoring them.

"Remus," whispered James. Remus didn't look up.

"Reeeeeemy," said Sirius, still getting no reaction.

"Remus?" asked Peter worryingly.

"This is ridiculous," muttered James, when Remus still gave no sign that they were there. "Come on, Remus, stop ignoring us, it's bloody annoying."

"Serves you right," he muttered under his breath.

"Aha! You talked to us!" said Sirius.

"Hey Remus," said James.

"What?" asked Remus through clenched teeth, not looking up from his work.

"We're not dead!" said James excitedly. "And it was totally awesome. I made it about half-way, but this one fifth year was almost a foot away before it batted him back. He was all ducking, and jumping, and twirling (he looked a bit like a ballerina at that point) and-"

"How many ended up in the hospital wing?" asked Remus, finally looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Er," said Sirius sheepishly, "three?"

"That could just have easily been you three," said Remus with a frown. "I hope you understand how unbelievably dangerous that is."

"Oh, what's life without a little risk?" asked James. "Anyways, you can stop being mad at us now. It's no fun."

"Oh really," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Really," said Peter. "You should have come, Remus, it would have been more fun if you had come."

"Really?" asked Remus, this time with a hint of surprise.

"Really!" said Sirius.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked James. "And can we stop saying really? It's getting really annoying the way we keep saying really."

"Really," put in Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"There he is!" said James. He reached over and shut Remus' book. "That's enough homework for one day, Remy. Come on, the feast is starting in half an hour, and you don't want to miss the feasts."

"Yes!" said Sirius excitedly, springing up from his seat. "Food!" he yelled.

"Mr. Black, this is a library!" scolded Madam Pince.

"Oops. Sorry. I mean food," he whispered.

"Alright, let's go," said Remus, giving in and standing up with his friends.

* * *

"'dis ish ecllent," said Sirius through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Swallow, then talk, Sirius," said Remus.

Sirius swallowed in one gulp. "I _said,_ this is excellent!"

"It is great," said Peter with a grin.

"My mum's cooking is better," James said thoughtfully, "but this is a close second."

"Better than this?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "No way."

"Way," nodded James. "She's amazing."

"Our house elf does the cooking," said Sirius. "Kreacher. Stupid elf. Anyways, he's horrible. It might be because he hates me, though. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to poison me yet."

"Your house elf hates you?" asked Remus. "Is that possible?"

"It is with Kreacher," said Sirius with a nod. "And the feeling is completely mutual. He's crazy."

"He can't be that bad," said Peter.

"His life's ambition is to get his head cut off and hung on a wall next to his family," said Sirius wryly.

"Maybe he is a bit crazy," admitted Remus.

"Hey, Sirius," said James after a bit. Sirius looked up from his food.

"What?"

"You have something on your face."

Sirius frowned. "No I don't."

James flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him. It hit his forehead and stuck there, dripping. "Now you do," he laughed.

With a growl, Sirius grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it at James, who ducked. The food hit Remus, who spun on Sirius, glaring. "Sorry," Sirius said quickly. "I-"

He was interrupted when Remus threw a handful of green beans at him. Sirius ducked and the food hit Peter in the back of the head.

That launched a small food fight between the four students. Finally, Sirius stood up on the table, holding a handful of potatoes. "FOOD FIGHT!" he screamed, launching the food at the Ravenclaw table.

It was chaos. All four house tables grabbed their plates of roast beef and gravy and launched it at their friends, enemies, and house mates. Everyone was screaming and yelling, girls were ducking under tables, others were slamming their meals into each other's faces. The professors tried to get control over the situation, but their pleas were heard. When a bowl of Yorkshire pudding hit McGonagall, James stood up.

"GET THE PROFESSORS!"

Suddenly, the professors found themselves the target of the flying food. Someone managed to squirt Dumbledore with ketchup, fired rolls at Flitwick, and spray Sprout with gravy.

Finally, Dumbledore was able to regain control by launching fireworks into the sky. The food stopped flying and the chatter died, as everyone looked up to the ketchup-coated headmaster.

"Mr.'s Black, Pettigrew, Potter, and Lupin, please follow me to my office," he said calmly.

Everyone turned to look at the four. Sirius and James grinned back, while Peter and Remus kept their heads down. They paraded out of the Great Hall, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting. McGonagall looked furious, covered in gravy and peas, while Dumbledore appeared almost amused. They were marched to a gargoyle, where Remus knew the Headmaster's office was.

"Acid Drops," said Dumbledore. The gargoyle slid aside, and James and Sirius grinned at each other. "I change the password frequently, boys," said Dumbledore over his shoulder to the sheepish first years.

They followed the two professor's up into the office, where they were seated in four chairs. Dumbledore sat down behind a desk while McGonagall stood next to him, glaring at the boys.

For a long moment Dumbledore just examined them over his spectacles. Then, he spoke in a quiet voice. "You four started the food fight, did you not?"

"Yes," said Sirius dutifully.

"May I ask why?"

They glanced at each other. "I don't know," said James. "We got bored, I guess."

"Just because you got bored does _not _give you the right to start a food fight in the middle of the feast!" said McGonagall.

"We know," muttered the boys.

Dumbledore stood up. "I must get back to the Great Hall and assist the other professor's. Professor McGonagall will tell you your punishments." He swept out of the office, but Remus could have sworn that he had sent a wink in their direction as he left.

"I am extremely disappointed in you four," said McGonagall, frowning at them. Peter looked down at his lap, appearing to be struggling not to cry. _"Especially _you, Mr. Lupin." Remus frowned. He had known this would be coming. The others looked at him curiously. "I would hope that you would do a bit more to behave yourself, after all the trouble it took to get you into this school."

McGonagall took a deep breath and seemed to collect herself. "You will clean up the Great Hall tonight," she said. "_Without _magic," she added when they tried to protest. "And I will be sending a letter home to your parents."

"Great," muttered Sirius.

"You may go," said McGonagall. "Do not return to the feast. Report to the Great Hall at eight o'clock tonight."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," they muttered under their breath, standing up. They all turned and filed out of the office and into the corridor. Without a word, they all headed to the SCR, not speaking until they were safely inside.

"That was brilliant!" laughed Sirius while James agreed heartily.

"It was _not,_" said Peter. "It was scary!"

"Ah, come one, Pete, the worst we could have gotten was a detention."

"I can't believe we have to clean up the entire Great Hall though," frowned James. "Without magic, too."

"We deserve it," said Remus glumly.

"What was Professor McGonagall talking about, Remus?" asked Peter curiously. "What trouble did they have to go through to get you into this school?"

"Nothing," Remus muttered.

"No, really, Remus," said James. "You can tell us."

"My… my mum wasn't too keen on me coming here. It took a bit of trouble to convince her," lied Remus. "She wanted to homeschool me."

"You're lying," said James.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"We can tell, Remy," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "But if you don't want to tell us, whatever. We won't pry. But we'll figure it out, I promise."

Remus frowned and looked at the ground. "I know you will," he muttered under his breath. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Remus : ( So sad. Mwahaha, I've always wanted to start a food fight, but I've never had the guts too. Oh, well.**

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. As always, REVIEW! Let's make a deal: You review, and I write faster! Sound like a plan?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	8. More Lies

**Chapter 8: More Lies**

"That was bloody horrible," moaned Sirius, massaging his arms as the four made their way up to their dorms.

It was past ten now, and they had only just finished cleaning up the Great Hall.

"We would have been done earlier had you and James not started another food fight," said Remus, frowning at them.

Sirius waved him away. "It was fun."

"Oh, crap," said James. "We have that Potions essay due tomorrow!"

"Peter and I finished," said Remus. "I _told _you two to do it!"

"Help us!" they whined.

"No. I am tired, and I am going to bed."_ And it's the full moon tomorrow, _Remus added glumly in his head.

"Remmyyy," moaned Sirius.

"I said no. Come on, Peter, let's leave these two to do the homework they should have done earlier."

Ignoring Sirius and James' shouts of protest behind them, Peter and Remus made their way up to the dorm for a night of sleep.

* * *

"Oi, wake up, Remus."

Remus scowled and cracked open his eyes. He felt horrible. His stomach hurt like crazy, and his entire body ached with exhaustion. Nevertheless, he slowly sat up in his bed.

"We're going to be late for breakfast," Sirius fretted, trying to squeeze his head through the armhole of his robe.

"Ah, shut it, Sirius, you just don't want to miss the food," said James, rolling his eyes.

"Remus, are you okay?" asked Peter suddenly.

The other two turned to look at Remus, who was shakily climbing out of bed.

"I'm fine," he muttered, stumbling over to his trunk and pulling his robes out of it.

"Remus," James warned.

"I'm _fine_," he said more forcefully, drawing the curtains shut with a snap.

"Wonder why he changes behind those," muttered Peter to Sirius and James. They looked at the closed hangings with a frown, then shrugged.

Remus was quiet as they walked down to breakfast. Though he didn't notice it, the other three had slowed their pace to match Remus' trudging. They exchanged worried looks with each other and glanced at Remus out of the corner of their eyes, who looked too pale for their liking.

At breakfast, Remus didn't eat. He pushed the food around on his plate and leaned his head on his hand, eyes drooping.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Peter.

"Mmm," said Remus.

"At least eat," said Sirius.

"Not hungry," Remus muttered.

"Remus-"

"I'm just not hungry, James."

James, Sirius, and Peter glanced at each other, worried.

Their worry increased when Remus did not even attempt to take notes in History, but instead opted for a nap. The class stared open-mouthed as star-student Remus slouched across his desk, mouth hanging open slightly as he snored lightly.

"Is he okay?" whispered Lily Evans to Peter worriedly.

"I'm not sure," frowned Peter.

"Remus, wake up," Sirius said when the lesson had ended.

Remus sat up with a start. "Huh?"

"You slept through History of Magic," James frowned.

"Did I?" muttered Remus vaguely, gathering his things and slouching out of the classroom.

"Am I the only one that's _really _worried about him?" muttered Sirius.

"Nope," Peter said, and they followed Remus to Transfiguration.

They walked into the classroom to find Remus already sitting in his usual seat, eyelids drooping. The three dropped into chairs on either side of him just as McGonagall walked in.

"Today, class," she said, "we will be learning how to transfigure pencils into pens. This can be very difficult because of the properties of the graphite and ink found in either tool."

She launched into an explanation, holding up examples to help. About halfway through, there was a thump from the back of the class, and every eye turned to Remus, who had collapsed against his desk, snoring again.

"Oh no," muttered Sirius, poking Remus frantically. "Wake _up_, Remus!"

"Mr. Black?" asked McGonagall, walking forward. "What's wrong?"

"Er- Remus is sleeping, Professor," Sirius said quietly. Everyone watched for her reaction eagerly, slightly worried for the sleeping first year.

"He's-" McGonagall frowned, then comprehension dawned on her. "Of course," she said briskly. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Mr. Lupin."

Remus sat up, blinking blearily. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"You were sleeping during class," she said.

"Oh," he said with a yawn. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's alright," McGonagall said.

Everyone gaped at their strictest professor, who normally would give out a week of detention to anyone who dared to sleep in her class.

"May I have a word with you?" she went on.

Remus nodded slowly and stood up, following her slowly up to her desk, dragging his feet. Everyone watched, curious.

"It's the full moon tonight, is it not?" McGonagall asked very quietly. Remus nodded again. "Why have you not reported to the hospital wing? You don't look well."

"I did that last month," muttered Remus. "I don't want people getting suspicious."

"I can see your reasoning," mused McGonagall. "Very well. Return to your seat, and I will take care of it."

Remus turned around and went back to his seat, aware of all the stares, and sat down with a thump.

McGonagall stood back up and went into her explanation again, finishing it by telling them to get to work. She then returned to her desk and bent over a piece of paper.

"Remus?" asked James worriedly.

"Drop it," growled Remus. His friends appeared rather taken aback.

"But-"

"I said, drop it!"

"Mr. Lupin," said McGonagall. Everyone looked up immediately. "The headmaster wishes to see you."

"Alright," said Remus, hurriedly throwing his things into his bag. He passed McGonagall on his way out, giving her a thankful look. She gave him a small, reassuring smile before turning back to the class. "Did I not tell you to get to work? Now then…"

Remus walked through the corridors in a trance, not sure where he was going. Somehow, he reached the hospital wing and stood for a moment just looking at the door before going in.

"What do you ne- Remus!"

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and took Remus' bag for him. He immediately stumbled to a bed and collapsed.

"I've been expecting you," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he yawned. "And my stomach hurts."

"Take this," she said, handing him a green potion. Remus took a sniff of it and gagged. "Go on, then," she said.

With a sigh, he gulped it down, grimacing. To his relief, the pain in his stomach subsided at once. He collapsed back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he sighed.

"Of course," she said, pulling the covers up. "Now, sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

He nodded once before slipping off into blissful sleep.

* * *

Remus was shaken awake a half an hour before the full moon rose. Madam Pomfrey handed him the cloak without a word, and he dragged it over himself.

They trooped out of the castle and down to the Whomping Willow, which Madam Pomfrey quickly froze. She hesitated slightly, seeming reluctant to let him go alone.

"I'll be there for you in the morning," she said. "You'll be alright."

"I know," Remus said.

She smiled sadly at him before squeezing his shoulder for comfort. "Go on, then."

Remus turned and weaved his way through the immobile branches, finally reaching the small entrance to the secret passageway. Once he was safely inside the dark, enclosed tunnel he took off the cloak and it fell to his feet, where he left it.

The shack was exactly the way he had left it last month. He spent his time before the moon rose wandering around, examining different pieces of furniture and rugs, completely bored out of his mind.

Suddenly, it hit him. He froze where he was standing, then collapsed to the ground, twitching. He let out a scream of pain that turned to a howl as his muscles twisted and broke, forming that of a wolves. He quivered as fur sprung up and he snarled, his teeth ripping through the air.

A bloodthirsty wolf now stood where Remus Lupin had been.

The wolf wandered around, sniffing and scratching at the furniture, trying to find a way out. It could smell human's close by, tantalizingly close, and it knew that it had to get out, to sink its fangs into the soft flesh-

There was no way out. The wolf attacked the walls with vigor, carving deep scratches into it, but it could not escape. Its jaws quivered as he darted around, looking for anything to satisfy his hunger.

With a snarl, it sunk its teeth into its own hind leg, then began scratching furiously into the black fur. It howled in pain then sprinted up and down the stairs, destroying anything that came in its path.

After what seemed to be years, the wolf collapsed in a heap on the ground. It's limbs shook, and it let out a small whimper as it's bones reformed. And suddenly, Remus Lupin was once again laying there, rolled up into a tight ball as if to shield himself from a blow.

He stayed still for a long time, and the only sound in the empty shack was his ragged breathing. Blood oozed steadily from a deep cut on his cheek, dripping slowly onto the floor, and all he could do was lay there and watch it pool into a small, amber puddle on the grey floorboards.

"Remus?" called a voice from downstairs.

Remus shut his eyes, relieved to hear Madam Pomfrey's voice again. He wished he could call back to her, but he couldn't find the strength to even mover.

"Remus!" Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room and bent down over him, turning him onto his back. "Open your eyes if you can hear me, Remus, please."

With great effort, Remus dragged his eyes open, gazing unfocusedly up at Pomfrey, who smiled, relieved. "Oh, excellent. Now then, I'm just going to get you back to the hospital wing."

She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared next to her. With another flick of her wrist, she had expertly levitated Remus up and onto it, where he attempted to shut his eyes again.

"No, Remus, keep your eyes open."

With a slight frown, he opened his eyes again as she hurried back through the passageway, levitating the stretcher behind her. She picked up the cloak from the entrance and walked out into the cool morning air.

Remus watched the castle go by from where he lay, and they made it to the hospital wing a lot faster than he had expected. Pomfrey brought him to a bed in the far back and levitated it on to him, drawing the curtains securely around them.

"Now then, let's have a look," she muttered, bending over him.

She grimaced slightly when she saw his cheek, but checked for more serious wounds first. She discovered a broken rib and a few more scratches, but nothing too bad. She fixed the rib up the best that she could before wrapping it tightly with a bandage.

Pomfrey pressed a wet rag to Remus' still bleeding cheek, then muttered a spell. The blood stopped flowing and she was free to clean off the blood to better examine the wound.

She did everything she could, but he was still left with quite a cut. She sighed and placed a bandage over it, wishing that she could do more.

"Remus," she said, shaking him. He opened his eyes groggily. "Drink this," she said, handing him a potion. He took it without complaint and drowned it in one gulp, before collapsing back against the pillows.

Pomfrey smiled sadly at him before slipping out through the curtains and returning to her office.

LINE BREAK

"But where _is _he, Professor?"

"For the tenth time, Mr. Black, he had to return home!"

"But why?" asked James, hurrying behind McGonagall.

"That is not for you to know, Mr. Potter!" she scowled.

"But we're worried about him," Peter said quietly.

McGonagall seemed to soften slightly.

"I am not sure why he had to leave, but I can assure you he is okay and that he will be returning very soon. Now, in the meantime, I suggest you go to your classes so you can help him with his work when he does return. Go on," she said.

The four boys turned in defeat and made their way down to Potions.

"I wonder why he had to go home?" wondered Sirius.

"I dunno," said James, frowning. "But whatever it is, I don't think it's good."

* * *

Remus opened his eyes with a groan, then frowned, confused. Where was he? Wherever it was, it was very… white. He didn't recognize it.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, you're awake."

Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain partly and entered. Then Remus remembered that he was in the Hospital Wing, after his transformation. He sat up and winced, putting a hand to his ribs.

"Yes, you had a broken rib," said Pomfrey, watching him. "I fixed it the best I could, but I'm afraid I couldn't fully heal it. It will be sore for a couple of days."

She handed him another potion, which he drank with a grimace. "You've been asleep for two days," she informed him.

He spluttered on his potion. "_Two days_?" he choked.

"Yes," the matron said, straightening his sheets. "The moon took a lot out of you."

Remus sighed, running a hand over his face. He stopped when he felt something on his cheek and fingered a bandage.

"A nasty cut," winced Pomfrey. "I did the best I could, but… it might scar."

"It's alright," he sighed. "I have a lot of those."

Pomfrey frowned. A young boy should not have scars, especially not multiple ones. "Yes, well," she said, "it's time that you eat some food. It's almost dinner."

"Can I go down to the Great Hall?" asked Remus hopefully.

"No," said Pomfrey firmly. "You'll eat here, then, if you feel up to it, you may return to your dorm."

She set a bowl of broth in front of him, and he quickly snatched up a spoon and started eating. He got through about half of the bowl before he set his spoon down. "I'm full," he muttered.

Pomfrey frowned but didn't push it. "Alright," she said. "Here are your clothes." She handed them to him and then drew the curtains again.

Remus stood up on shaky feet and carefully pulled his robes on, leaving the pajamas he had been wearing on the empty bed. When he had finished, he drew back the curtains and stepped out into the bright hospital wing. It was empty today, and all the beds were neat tidy, lined up on both sides of the room.

"You come straight back to me if you have any problems at all, you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," said Remus with a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course, Remus, dear," she said, giving him a small smile before retreating to her office.

Remus made his way through the empty corridors slowly. Everyone must be at dinner, he thought. He had absolutely no desire to join everyone in the Great Hall, so instead decided to head up to the dorms.

"Draculis Gorgantum," he said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and he stepped into the deserted common room, heading up the stairs to his dorm. It was, as he had expected, empty. He walked over to his bed and pulled a book out of his trunk, deciding to read until his dorm mates returned.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," growled James, slamming his spoon down onto the table in obvious anger. "Remus has been gone for three days now, and still no one tells us where he is! We're his bloody best friends! We have a right to know what happened!"

"He _is _going to come back, isn't he?" asked Peter worriedly.

"He'd better," muttered Sirius. "Or I'll hunt him down and kill him."

"I'm not hungry," sighed James, pushing his food away.

"Neither am I," said Peter glumly.

"Me neither," Sirius said under his breath. The other two turned to him, shocked. "What? I'm worried! Gosh, I don't _always _think with my stomach!"

"Yeah, just most of the time," said Peter.

"Oh, sod off."

They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone else. "What do we do now?" moaned Sirius. "This is killing me."

"Let's head back to the dorm," suggested Peter. "We can do some homework or something."

"Ooooor," said James, "we could go back to the dorm and get out my set of wizard's chess."

"But I need help with my Herbology work," complained Peter.

"So do we!" said Sirius.

"I miss Remus," muttered Peter.

"So do we, Pete," said James, giving the password to the Fat Lady and walking into the common room.

"There are too many stairs," complained Sirius as they climbed up to their dorm. "Ooo! We should make a moving staircase, like the headmaster's!" he said, opening the door.

"That's a bit advanced for you, isn't it, Sirius?" asked an amused voice.

They all spun around to see Remus lounging on the bed, a book in one hand.

"REMUS!"

They launched themselves at the sandy-haired boy, engulfing him in a hug. He let out a hiss of pain as they squeezed his ribs. They immediately jumped off of him.

"What's wrong?" asked James worriedly.

"Nothing," said Remus, massaging his ribs. "Just knocked into a suit of armor on my way here. I'm a bit sore."

All three boys surrounded Remus, crossing their arms and glaring at him. He glanced at them wearily. "Er… yes?"

"Where have you _been_?" Sirius demanded.

"You've been gone for three days!" said Peter.

"With _no _explanation!" James said.

"I was at home," muttered Remus.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"My mum is sick," lied Remus. He felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as he spoke. He _hated _lying to his friends.

"Then what happened to your cheek?" asked James suspiciously.

Remus raised a hand to his cheek. "I tripped down the stairs and smashed into a vase. The glass cut me." The lie came much easier that time, and Remus felt disgusted with himself.

Sirius frowned. "Couldn't you ask Madam Pomfrey to heal it?"

"I didn't want to bother her," said Remus, waving his suggestion away.

"Is your mom okay?" asked Peter worryingly.

"She's doing alright," said Remus. "Not the best, but she'll be fine soon enough."

"That's good," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said Remus hollowly.

"Okay," said James. "You're forgiven for disappearing. But next time, tell us where you're going, okay?"

"Okay," said Remus, relieved that the questioning was over.

"Here you go," said Sirius, shoving papers into his hands. "Notes from the days you missed."

"Thanks," said Remus gratefully.

"No problem," said James. "Now, come on, we were just about to play a game of chess."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha, two updates in one night. I'm bored, okay? Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	9. The Kitchens

**Chapter 9: The Kitchens**

The next day at breakfast, Lily Evans approached the four friends. James looked up with interest while Sirius just continued eating. "Hey, Evans," said James, but Lily ignored him.

"Remus," she said, concern evident in her voice. "Are you alright? You've been gone for days."

"I'm fine," Remus said. "My mom was sick. I had to go home."

"Oh no," said Lily, frowning. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," Remus assured her. "Thank you."

"Of course," Lily said. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to study sometime. Honestly, it's like none of my friends want to do their work."

"I totally understand what you mean," said Remus with a grin.

"Oy!" said Sirius.

"Do you want to meet in the library at five tonight?" asked Lily.

"Sure," said Remus. "See you then."

Lily shot one more smile at him, glanced at James and Sirius with distaste, then turned and headed back to her friends.

"Ooooo, Remy's got a date," laughed Sirius.

"I do not," said Remus. "We are simply studying together, as no one else seems to want to do their work."

"It's boring," said James, as if that explained everything.

"Hmmm," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways," said Sirius, "we need to do something to Snivellus."

"What has he done?" asked Remus, frowning.

James and Sirius looked at him as though he were mad. "He's existing, isn't he?" asked James, exasperated.

"That's enough for me!" said Sirius.

"I have an idea!" said James brightly after a moment of thought.

"What?" asked Peter eagerly.

"You'll see," said James mysteriously.

Sirius persisted, bothering him about his 'idea' all through breakfast and on the way to Potions. James remained impassive, not saying a word about what he was planning. Remus had long since decided he didn't want anything to do with what James was planning, as he was sure it would result with them getting into trouble, and Remus had no desire to repeat their visit with McGonagall. Once was enough for him.

"Jaaaames," whined Sirius.

"I said no, Sirius, you'll see in a moment."

They sat down at their table and Slughorn walked in. He flicked his wand and the instructions for the forgetfulness potion were placed on the board.

"You may begin," he said.

The class fell silent as everyone worked, broken only occasionally by a whisper or two. Remus bent over his cauldron, but couldn't help but throw glances at James once in a while.

Fifteen minutes into the class, James got out his wand and glanced around, pointing it to wear Snape was sitting, hunched over his cauldron, a few tables in front of him. Certain that no one was looking, he muttered something under his breath.

Remus looked at Snape in fear, then realized with a start that words were forming on the back of the Slytherin's robes, pink cursive etched into the fabric.

_Wash your hair, greasy slimeball._

Remus frowned as Sirius and Peter snickered. Snape continued working, checking his cauldron and the instructions, not noticing anything. Soon, other people in the class were noticing and laughing as well, and it spread like the plague until Slughorn looked up with a frown.

"Now, now, class," he reprimanded. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Professor," the class intoned back, before going back to work.

Lily Evans frowned at everyone from her spot in front of Snape, confused as to why everyone was laughing. She glanced at James suspiciously, and Remus looked back at his potion guiltily.

"What _is _it?" asked Slughorn again, looking up for the second time as giggles once again split the class.

"Nothing!" was the class's cheery response.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Snape had still not noticed the change to his robes. Remus gathered up his things, still frowning, as James, Sirius, and Peter cracked up around him.

"Didn't even notice," said Sirius with a fond shake of his head. "Good job, Jamesie!"

"My pleasure, Siri," said James with a grin.

"Was that really necessary, guys?" asked Remus quietly.

"Duh!" said Sirius, leading the way out of the classroom. "It was hilarious."

"You're just lucky Evans didn't notice," said Peter. "She would have started hollering at you then and there."

"Oh, I know," James said. "Fiery, that one."

"Understatement," chuckled Sirius. "Did you see her yell at that fifth year in the common room when he kicked a first year out of a chair? He nearly wet himself. It was so awesome!"

"He deserved it," agreed Remus.

"So," said James with a mischievous grin. "How long do you think it'll take for Snivellus to notice the writing on his robes?"

* * *

"The first goblin war was started by Odrik the Odd," Lily said, pointing to a paragraph in her book.

"And it says here that when he died, Triks the Terrible took over and went on to attack the Oghdims," Remus nodded, scribbling something on his parchment.

"That about wraps up History of Magic," said Lily, finishing her essay with a flourish. Remus grinned and shut the book.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your cheek?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Oh," said Remus, cursing in his head. "Er- well, I was walking in my garden and tripped over a rock into a bush. Got a nasty scratch."

"That stinks," Lily said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun," agreed Remus.

Lily glanced at the work they had done. "That's everything, isn't it?"

"I believe so," said Remus. "Now all I have to do is get Sirius and James to do their work, and I can go to bed."

"Why do you hang out with them?" asked Lily, frowning thoughtfully. "I mean, you're not anything like them. They're so arrogant and frankly mean most of the time; but not you."

"They're not mean," laughed Remus. "They just like to prank. And they're… well, they're great friends."

"Mh-hmm…" said Lily doubtfully. She packed up her things and stood up. "Well, this was fun, Remus, and I definitely got more work done with you than with anyone else all year. We should do this again."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "We should. It was a nice change, hanging out with someone who actually likes working."

Lily grinned. "See you around, Remus."

"See you," said Remus as she walked away.

He turned back to the table to find it already occupied. Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in the vacated chairs, flipping through his books and work. "Well hello, Remy," said Sirius, flashing a grin up through his long hair.

"Do not call me Remy," warned Remus.

"Bah, I'll call you what I want," said Sirius with a wave of his hand.

"Get a lot of work done?" asked James.

"Yes," said Remus, taking one of his essays out of Sirius' hands. "How much work did you get done?"

Peter grinned. "James wrote his name on one of our papers."

"Congrats!" shouted Sirius.

"We're in a library, Sirius," said Remus with a roll of his eyes. "Stop shouting."

"And that's exactly why libraries are no fun," said Sirius decisively. "Let's do something. Can we install a paintball arena into the SCR?"

"Even if that were possible, I'd say no," said Remus.

"Bah humbug," muttered Sirius.

"I want to find the kitchens," said James.

"You've already said that," said Peter.

"Yes, but I _really _want to find them now. Come on, let's do it tonight! I got a tip-off earlier, something about fruit…"

Remus snorted. "Fruit?"

"Yes, fruit. Are you guys in?" asked James.

"Definitely!" said Sirius, punching the air. Peter nodded.

"I'll pass," said Remus, putting everything into his backpack and heading towards the exit.

"But Remy!" said James, jumping up and following Remus. "It'll be no fun if you don't go! Come on, let's find the kitchen tonight! It's not like we're going to get caught, we have the cloak."

"James, we nearly got caught last time even _with _the cloak, and frankly I have no wish to get kicked out of the school. Now can you _please _leave me out of this one?"

James sighed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he moaned. "Way to suck the fun out of Hogwarts."

"I do not 'suck the fun out'," said Remus. "I am simply trying to stay out of trouble."

"But trouble is what makes life interesting," said Sirius, catching up with them. Peter jogged behind, huffing slightly.

"Maybe for you," muttered Remus.

* * *

The boys pleaded and begged Remus, but he was unmoving on the subject, and at 9:30 headed up to bed. The other three sulked for a while before heading up too to wait until it was late enough to head out.

Around midnight, James crept out of bed and retrieved the invisibility cloak from his trunk. Sirius and Peter slipped out of their own beds and met up by the door.

"Well, if Remus isn't coming, let's go," said James, opening the door and peeking out.

"Maybe Remus is right," Peter said nervously as they crept out into the common room.

"Nah," said Sirius. "We'll be fine."

Peter glanced once more at the staircase, where safety lay, before turning with James and Sirius to exit the common room and begin their search for the kitchens.

* * *

"Remus, Remus, Remus!"

Remus opened his eyes groggily to see dark shapes swimming above him.

"What?" he groaned to his roommates. He glanced out the window to find the moon still high in the sky. "It's the middle of the night!" he growled at them.

"We know," said James, "but we found them?"

"Found what?" Remus yawned.

"The kitchens!" said Sirius impatiently. "Come on, we have to show you!"

"Show me tomorrow," mumbled Remus, trying to shut his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't," said James, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him upright. "We want to show you _now._ Budge up, let's go."

"You guys are so annoying," Remus grumbled as they pulled and yanked him out of the common room.

"That's why you love us!" said Sirius chirpily.

"It's just over here," said James, tiptoeing through the shadowy corridors. He reached a picture of a bowl of fruit and reached up towards it. "And you laughed at my fruit tip," he muttered, gently tickling the pear.

The painting swung to the side and Sirius shoved Remus in. Remus stumbled into a brightly lit room, shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

"Ta-da!" said Sirius. "The Hogwarts kitchens!"

Remus looked around in amazement. Dozens of house-elves were buzzing around, cleaning and cooking despite the late hour. One of them came up to James and bowed excitedly.

"Is there anything us can do for you?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"Four hot chocolates, please," said James with a grin. The elf was back within a minute with four mugs, which were distributed among the friends.

"Okay," admitted Remus, sipping his chocolate. "This is cool."

"You just like chocolate," grinned Sirius.

"That's not- okay, it's true," said Remus sheepishly, taking a large sip.

"You should trust us more," said James. "We know what we're doing. And we didn't get caught, did we?"

"Not this time," said Remus, raising an eyebrow. "But you shouldn't make a habit out of this."

"I think it's already a habit," said Peter.

"Too right you are, Petey!" said Sirius, peering into his hot chocolate. "Merlin, what is in this, it's delicious!"

"Well, Sirius," said James solemnly, "I expect it has a bit of chocolate in it."

"No, really?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Done already, Remus?" asked Peter amusedly, looking at the empty Gryffindor's cup.

"I had less than you," defended Remus.

"Right," said James.

"Come on, Remus. Just admit you have a problem. Acceptance is the first step towards recovery," said Sirius seriously (sorry for the pun).

"Shut up," muttered Remus, placing his empty mug on a table. It was immediately swept away by a house elf. "Come on, guys, we should get going. You should get at least some sleep."

"Sleep is overrated," said James.

"Let's _go,_" said Remus.

With a bit of complaining, he finally got the other boys out of the kitchen and heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

"I say we go there every night!" announced Sirius.

"Yes, because that's a smart idea," said Peter, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Remus, how's your mom?" asked James.

"Er- alright," said Remus. "So far, at least."

"That's good," said Sirius. "It stinks that your mom had to get sick. Shoulda been my mom, she's evil."

"Oh, Sirius, I'm sure she's not that bad," said Peter.

"Did you _hear _her Howler?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "She's a total nutcase! Going on about all this blood purity nonsense. She says Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed wands, saying that they've stolen their magic. She's mad!"

"She doesn't sound the nicest," admitted James.

"She'd go crazy if she found out that I was talking to Muggleborns," said Sirius. "I'm surprised I haven't been disowned for ending up in Gryffindor. It's only a matter of time, I guess."

"Cheer up, mate," said James, slapping him on the back. "If you get disowned, you can live with me."

"Now _that _would be a nightmare," said Remus.

They all laughed, but Peter shushed them as they returned to the Fat Lady and gave the password, entering the common room. James pulled off the cloak. "That was fun," he said.

"You do know you're supposed to be in bed," said a voice by the fire.

James quickly stuffed the cloak into his pocket before turning to face the fire. "Oh. It's you, Evans."

Lily got up and glared at them, wearing her bathrobe. "What were you all doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's for us to know, and you to never find out," said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything, Lily. These idiots dragged me out of bed to take a stroll around the castle."

Lily eyed them all disapprovingly. "You're going to get caught," she warned, "and Gryffindor is going to lose a lot of points."

"Don't worry, Evans," said James, flashing a grin at her. "We have no intention of getting caught. Maybe next time you want to come with us?"

Lily snorted. "Doubtful. Now if you don't mind me, I am going to bed." She spun around and stomped back up the staircase, red hair flying behind her.

"Hmph," muttered Sirius. "Nosy girl."

"She just worries about house points," said Remus. "And I can't say I blame her. Do you know how much we would lose if we did get caught?"

"Yeah, I know, we'd be shunned for life," said James. "Let's go to bed, I'm starting to get tired."

"How am I going to survive an entire year with you three for dorm mates?" muttered Remus as they made their way back up to their room.

"Easy. You're going to survive the fun way," said Sirius with a cheeky grin.

"Sweet Merlin, someone help me," said Remus to the heavens.


	10. Water Balloons

**Chapter 10: Water Balloons**

October rolled into late November, then into early December, and the weather outside grew colder. Leaves were falling and the air was beginning to have a bite to it. Bets were going around Gryffindor on when the first snow would fall and on what part of the castle first. The smart bets were on a few weeks, or even in a few days, as dark clouds were starting to roll in from the countryside, promising either rain or a heavy snowfall.

To Sirius, James, and Peter's dismay, Remus had vanished yet again. He had come to them in the common room where they had been playing chess, pale as a ghost, and informed them that he would be going home for a few days to visit his mother, who was still sick.

"She's still sick?" asked James with a frown.

"Yeah," said Remus, swallowing hard.

"That's horrible," said Peter sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," muttered Remus. "Listen, I have to get going. See you when I get back."

"Bye!" the boys chorused as Remus left.

"He sure is gone a lot, isn't he," said Sirius, turning back to the parchment he had been doodling on.

"I wonder what his mom has," said James. "Whatever it is, it can't be good if she has it for this long."

"Maybe it's contagious, and my mom will catch it!" said Sirius hopefully.

"Keep dreaming, Sirius," said Peter, moving his bishop.

"Checkmate," said James with a grin, moving his queen forward. Peter groaned.

"I always lose," he muttered.

"Perk up, mate, at least you're better than Remus," said Sirius, referring to their friend's abysmal chess skills.

James stretched out his feet, laying serenely in front of the fire. "It's going to be Christmas soon," he said.

"Oh, goody!" said Sirius sarcastically. "I get to go home. Fun."

"I could ask if you could spend Christmas at my house," offered James.

"Could you?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"'Course I can," said James with a crooked grin. "It'd be a blast, and my parents wouldn't mind. You could come too, if you want, Peter," he offered.

"That sounds like fun, but my mom wants me home for the holidays," said Peter.

"Aw. Maybe Remus'll come," said James.

"He'll probably want to spend it with his mother, since she's so sick," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Probably," agreed Peter.

"Two weeks without you guys," said James with a frown. "It'll be torture. And Remus won't be there to make me do my work!"

"Don't be silly, he'll probably send you letters telling you to do it," snorted Sirius.

"Which you'll ignore," added Peter.

"You guys know me too well," said James with a fake sniffle.

The next days passed slowly for the three friends as they waited for the return of Remus. On the third night he had been gone, they saw him enter the common room and make his way towards them, looking exhausted. "Hey," he said, collapsing into the armchair next to them.

"Remus!" said James cheerfully. "You're back!"

"How's your mom?" asked Sirius.

"Not that good," said Remus with a frown. "She's got a bad case of the flu. Horrible fever, and nothing seems to be able to bring it down."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Remus," Peter said sadly, giving him a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault," said Remus glumly, looking into the fire.

"Tell us if there's anything we can do," said James seriously.

"I-" Remus stopped, an odd look on his face. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem, mate," said Sirius, giving him a pat on the back.

"So, what did I miss?" Remus asked, pulling himself together.

"Well, James tripped Snivelly in-"

"I meant in classes, stupid," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

Sirius groaned, and James answered. "Essay in Herbology," he said, handing the notes over, "worksheet in Potions, and we're practicing turning beetles into buttons in Transfiguration." He held out a handful of perfect black buttons.

"Yup," said Sirius, holding out his buttons. Remus leaned away from him.

"Are buttons supposed to have legs?" he asked.

"Nope!" Sirius put them back into the pocket of his robes. "But you can do work later. Right now, James wants to show you something."

"Wait here," said James to Remus's quizzical look. He jumped up and raced to their dormitory, coming down carrying a box. "My dad sent them yesterday," he said in a low voice, pulling it open and pulling out a bag. "Look! Aren't they cool!" The bag was full of little multicolored pieces of plastic.

"Yeah, James," said Remus, slightly worrying about his friends' health. He picked one up, pulling it. It was like elastic. "They're spectacular. Really awesome. They're… er, what are they?"

"They're water balloons!" said James excitedly. He pulled a blue one out of the bag and held it up to his lips. "Watch." He took a deep breath and started blowing, and slowly the plastic inflated to form a mini balloon. "Brilliant, aren't they?" he asked, admiring the balloon. "Muggle thing. You fill it with water and throw it at people, and they soak them with water!"

"We're going to throw them out the window tomorrow," said Sirius. "Snivellus always studies underneath that one tree on Saturdays. We can get him then."

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Remus.

"No," said James, "but I don't like him. You in?"

"Well…"

"Ah, come on, Remus!"

Remus looked uncertain for a second, then grinned. "Okay. What harm can it do?"

* * *

"That's a _girl's _bathroom, James," said Sirius, stopping in front of a door that James was attempting to lead them through.

"What, this? No one ever comes in here. This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Remus groaned while Sirius and Peter looked confused. "Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"You'll see," said James grimly, pushing the door open.

They walked in quietly, Peter carrying a big black bucket, James with the bag of water balloons. They crept over to the sink. "We'll do this quietly," James whispered. "We don't want to let Myrtle know we're-"

"You're _boys,_" said a voice behind them. Peter dropped the bucket and it fell to the ground with a clatter.

They spun around to find them face to face with a ghost of a teenage girl, looking very mopey. "This is a _girl's _bathroom," she said, frowning.

"Er- hello, Myrtle," said James.

"Dude, you're ugly," said Sirius.

"Sirius!"

Myrtle let out a wail. "Oh, you've come in here to pick on me, have you?" she asked, glaring at them. "That's all anyone comes in here to do. You don't think I hear the things people say about me? Moaning Myrtle. Ugly Myrtle. Pimply Myrtle!"

"No, no, Myrtle," said James, "we just wanted to use a sink, and we chose yours because it's so lovely in here."

Myrtle pursed her lips, looking at James uncertainly. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," said James, nodding.

"Well… I guess you can use it," she said slowly. "As long as you leave right afterwards."

"Of course, Myrtle. We don't want to disturb you."

Myrtle stared at James for another moment before swooping back into her stall.

"Well that was interesting," said Sirius. "I reckon Myrtle fancies you, James."

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, turning the tap on. So, I guess you just hold it under here…" he held the balloon under the running water. It flopped around but didn't fill up.

Remus rolled his eyes and took the balloon from him, fitting it around the faucet. The balloon slowly inflated, filling with water. "There," he said.

"Oohhh," said James, fitting another balloon around the tap next to it. "This is a weird faucet," he said, leaning closer. "It's like, a snake. Creepy…" he muttered, tapping it.

"Ugh, Slytherin," Sirius muttered, shivering.

James looked at the snake faucet for a second more, frowning, before shaking his head and filling his balloon.

When they had an entire bucket full of balloons, they turned off the sink and positioned themselves around the bucket.

"Lift it, Peter."

"Why do I have to?"

"Just do it."

Peter tried to lift the bucket. "It's- too- heavy-" he panted, giving up.

"Aw, come on Pete, it's not… that heavy…" Sirius tried, but it wouldn't go. "Well, there goes that idea."

"Why don't we try lifting it together?" suggested Remus.

The other three glanced at each other before jumping at the bucket. "I want this side-" "No, I do-" "Move, James-"

Once they had all settled down, they lifted the bucket and left the bathroom. "Come on," said James. "Fourth floor, I'll show you."

They hefted the bucket up several flights of stairs and down several corridors, until all four boys were panting and out of breath.

"Here," said James, dropping the bucket by a window. The others set it down and collapsed down while James pushed open the window and peeked out. "Perfect," he said, grinning. "Snivelly is down there, and a ton of Slytherins. Ready?"

He held his hand out, and Remus placed a red balloon in his hand. "Let's do this," Sirius said, and James dropped the balloon out the window.

James leaned away from the window, and all four boys snickered into their hands.

Out under the tree, Snape looked up in surprise when water burst on the ground next to him, spraying him with water. He shook his head and went back to his work.

Sirius tossed an orange one out, and it hit Snape's backpack. He leapt up and picked up his backpack, trying to save anything he could. Sirius sniggered.

"You do one, Remus," James said.

Remus looked uncertainly at the bucket before picking up a green balloon and poking his head out the window. "I am going to be in so much trouble," he muttered, letting it fall.

"Bulls-eye!" shouted James in delight. The balloon hit Snape directly on the head, drenching him with water. He finally just grabbed his stuff and stormed off.

For the rest of the day, the four boys dropped the water bombs out the window, hitting anyone from Slytherins to Gryffindors.

"Look," muttered James. "Evans." He let loose a red one, and it looked as though a fireball was streaking towards the red head underneath the window. It hit her head and broke, drenching her with water. She stood still for a second, dripping, before looking up and catching sight of a familiar pair of glasses overhead.

"JAMES POTTER!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, storming into the castle.

James fell over laughing, clutching his stomach. Sirius and Peter joined him, while even Remus had trouble hiding a smile.

"Her- face-" choked James.

"She's going to murder you," said Remus with a grin.

"She'll have to dig me up, because McGonagall's going to get him first," laughed Sirius.

"Or they could get him together."

The boys spun around. McGonagall stood there, glaring down at them. Lily was behind him, dripping a steady puddle onto the cobblestone beneath.

"What do you think you are doing?" McGonagall asked, seething.

"Bringing joy to the castle?" asked James hopefully.

"Cooling people off on a hot day?" Sirius said.

"It is 69 degrees out!"

"And boy am I sweating," said James, fanning himself off.

McGonagall wasn't amused. "Detention. Tonight, my office. And fifty points from Gryffindor!" She turned around and swept back down the corridor.

"Oh, now you've done it," snapped Lily. "Fifty points!"

"We'll earn them back," said James, waving his hand.

"James Potter, I swear I'll-" she glared at him, then turned to Remus. "And Remus! I expected better from you!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," he said.

Lily made a noise of exasperation and stalked back down the corridor, her hair flying behind her. James glared after her.

"She should mind her own business," he muttered. "She shouldn't have ratted us out to McGonagall."

"She did the right thing," said Remus.

"But you had fun?" said James.

Remus grinned. "Yes, I had fun."

"There we go!" Sirius said, throwing an arm around Remus. "We'll make a prankster out of you yet!"

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	11. Christmas Part 1

**Chapter 11: Christmas Part 1**

Remus stood in the bathroom, running a finger along his cheek. The scratch had indeed scarred; a white line ran across his cheek, marking the spot where he had ripped through his own skin.

Carefully, Remus lifted a corner of his shirt, glancing at his shoulder. He shivered. The bite mark was still there, red and raw-looking despite the years that had passed since he had received it. Remus remembered the night he had gotten it very well, the night that his entire life changed. The night he had become a monster.

"Remus! What are you doing in there, your makeup? I need to pee!"

"I'm coming out, Sirius," called Remus quietly.

Remus pulled his shirt back up again and unlocked the door, slipping out and past Sirius, head bowed.

"Remus?" asked Peter, looking up from his work. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," muttered Remus, hopping onto his bed and closing the curtains.

Sirius, James, and Peter glanced at each other, then headed over to stand around Remus' bed.

"Okay, Remus, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came Remus's muffled reply.

"Then why did you spend twenty minutes in the bathroom then come out here to hole yourself up in your bed?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"I like my bed," said Remus moodily.

"Is this about your mom?" asked Peter worriedly.

"You'll see her soon," said James. "Tomorrow's Christmas Break!"

"I know," muttered Remus. In truth, he was depressed because the full moon happened to fall on Christmas Eve that year.

"Then cheer up!" Sirius said. "And open your curtains."

Remus peeked his head out to glare at them. "No. Now leave me alone." He ducked his head back in.

"Well then," muttered Sirius. "No need to have attitude.

"Come on, Remus," James said. "You can tell us anything, you know that, right?"

Remus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "No I can't."

"Oh yeah? And what can't you tell us?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, it's time we start getting packed," said Remus, finally throwing the curtains open. "We need to be ready to go at noon tomorrow, and I know for a fact Sirius doesn't know where a single sock is."

"Not true," Sirius muttered unconvincingly.

"Fine, but we're going to find out," warned James.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Remus, throwing things in his trunk.

* * *

"You'll owl me, right?" asked James.

"Yes, I already said I would," said Remus.

"Well, I don't want you to forget," muttered James.

"I can't believe my mom said I can't go to your house," complained Sirius for the billionth time. "It's not like she likes having me around or anything. Why does she make me come back?"

"Maybe she just likes to torture you," said James

"You're probably right," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Witch."

"We're here," said Peter excitedly, bouncing over to the window.

Remus felt a flutter of happiness in his stomach. Despite all the fun he had been having at Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to see his mother again. He knew that she had been worried about him, and wanted to know in detail how the full moons were going.

"Excellent," muttered Sirius. The train pulled to a stop in the platform.

"Shall we?" said James, and they walked out of their compartment and into the crowded hallway. Together they managed to get all four trunks down and wheeled them all to an exit, jumping off together.

"OUCH! Sirius! That was my foot!" said James, hopping up and down as Sirius' trunk landed on his foot.

"Oops. Sorry."

"I'll give you something to be sorry about…" muttered James.

"Now now, James. Don't be violent!" scolded Sirius playfully, before the grin dropped off his face. Remus followed his gaze to see Sirius' family standing there, looking the same as they had at the beginning of the year. The little boy, presumably Sirius' younger brother, was watching them with undisguised curiosity and envy, while the mother regarded them with disdain. "Oh, wonderful," said Sirius under his breath.

"Have a good Christmas, mate," said James, thumping him on the back.

"We'll write you," added Peter.

"You'd better," said Sirius. He shot one last grin at all of them before straightening up and walking over to his family.

"Blimey, I've never seen him so behaved," muttered James to the other two as Sirius gave a curt nod to his family.

"JAMESIE!"

James turned around and was engulfed by a woman in her late thirties, with dark brown hair and kind hazel eyes. A man that looked remarkably like James stood behind her, smiling. The woman smothered James for a second before he managed to wriggle out.

"I missed you too, Mum," he laughed. "Mum, Dad, these are my friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus _Lupin_?" asked Mrs. Potter, frowning as though she had heard the name before. Then comprehension dawned on her face, and Remus knew that she knew about him. His blood ran cold, and he shrank back a bit, certain that he was going to be yelled at for being friends with her son.

"Oh," she said, before smiling kindly at both of them. "It's lovely to meet you, dears." She caught Remus' eye and gave him a reassuring smile and a small wink. Remus smiled hesitantly back, and got the message she seemed to be telling him: _I won't tell._

Peter was oblivious, looking around for his family, but James watched the interaction and frowned thoughtfully.

"Remus?" said a quiet voice behind him.

Remus' heart leapt to his throat and he spun around. "Mom," he said quietly, before launching himself into her arms.

Mrs. Lupin laughed, giving her son a tight hug. "Oh, Remus darling, it's so lovely to see you. I've been so worried- I mean, I knew you could handle it, but being there, alone, and- oh, I told you Dumbledore would take care of it, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Remus said, smiling widely. "You were right."

He pulled himself gently out of her grip, and turned back to his friends. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had turned to greet some old friends of theirs.

"This is my mom," he said. "Mom, this is Peter and James."

"Hello," they said politely.

"Oh, are you Remus' friends?" Mrs. Lupin asked in delight. "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too," said James. "How are you feeling?"

Mrs. Lupin frowned. "How am I feeling? I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking."

"Oh," said James, looking at Remus oddly.

"We should get going," said Remus loudly. "Long drive home, you know? Bye Peter, James."

"Bye, Remy," said James with a grin.

"See ya, Remus," said Peter in a squeaky voice.

Remus smiled one last time and turned with his mom. "Don't forget to write!" he heard James call one last time through the crowd.

* * *

"Now, what's this letter I got from Professor McGonagall? Something about you and three other students starting a food fight?" asked Mrs. Lupin once they were in the car. She raised an eyebrow at her son, who blushed.

"That wasn't exactly me," he muttered. "James and Sirius really started it, but… okay, I started a food fight."

"And I expect you already got punished at the school?"

"Yeah. Detention."

"Well, I guess I see no further reason to punish you," she said. "Now, tell me about the full moons."

"Oh, it's been much better," said Remus. He explained about Madam Pomfrey, the shack, and the Whomping Willow.

"And none of your friends have gotten suspicious?"

"Er- I don't think so," said Remus. "I keep telling them that you're sick and I'm coming to visit you."

"So _that's _why James asked how I was feeling," realized Mrs. Lupin.

"Yeah. Sorry," Remus said.

"Oh, it's alright. But I sure do seem to be sick a lot, don't I," said Mrs. Lupin with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, you do," laughed Remus.

They pulled up to their small house, and Remus looked at it for a second. It felt strange to be returning home after everything he had done at Hogwarts. He realized that he wasn't really returning home, though. While this was where his mother lived, Hogwarts had become Remus' home, the place where he could be himself (or, mostly himself) and have friends.

"Now, Remus," said Mrs. Lupin quietly. "The full moon is on Christmas Eve."

"I know," said Remus glumly.

"But we can't let that spoil the holiday, can we?" asked Mrs. Lupin brightly. "We'll just celebrate early! An early Christmas, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Mom," said Remus, smiling at his mother.

* * *

_Sirius,_

_How are you doing? Has your family driven you crazy yet? My mom's been hovering around me, asking all sorts of questions about Hogwarts. It's driving me crazy. I swear this is the only free time I've had since I've gotten home._

_Have you heard from Remus or Peter yet? I haven't. It's driving me bloody crazy. It's so boring at my house, not exciting like it is with you three. You'd better come over this summer, or else I think I'd die of boredom._

_I saw Remus' mother at the station. It was weird, she was perfectly healthy. I asked her how she was feeling, and she got all confused, like she hadn't been sick in the longest time. Then Remus got all panicky and said he had to leave. He practically pulled her out of the station, it was like he was hiding something._

Is _Remus hiding something? I know you believe all those stories about his mom being ill, but even when he tells us it seems a little fishy, and I think his mother would have seemed a bit, I don't know, sick-er if she had been ill for two months._

_I don't know. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing. It's probably just my mind making up things to compensate for this boredom. My mom actually tried to get me to sing Tracie Melvick earlier- you know, that singer? Merlin, imagine. Me, singing._

_PLEASE WRITE BACK SOON! I can't stand not hearing from any of you. Don't let your family get you down, only another 11 days until we're back at Hogwarts!_

_See you, mate._

_James_

* * *

James leaned his head in his hand, staring out the window. Now what to do? He had already sent letters to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and he couldn't think of anything else to do.

With a sigh, he stood up and headed downstairs. His dad was in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Dad," James said, sitting down.

"Hello, James," Mr. Potter said, not putting his paper down.

James let out a long, exaggerated sigh, then glanced at his dad. He got no reaction. He leaned his head back and let out another one, again getting no response.

James stood up and leaned in close to his father, letting out a long, loud sigh. He was cut off when his dad clamped a hand over his mouth. "Okay," he said. "I'll ask, just be quiet. What do you want?"

"I'm _bored,_" James said, sitting back down with a huff. "There's nothing to do."

"Help your mother clean."

James just gave him a look.

"Alright," said Mr. Potter, standing up. "I challenge you to a snowball fight."

James snorted. "You? Challenge me. To a snowball fight."

"That's right," said Mr. Potter. "What, are you scared?"

"You wish," said James, grabbing a jacket and pulling it over his head, running past his dad and out the door.

He stopped in the back yard, looking around. The snow blanketed the landscape, a fluffy sheet all across the yard.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball. He spun around to glare at his father, who stood grinning at him.

"No fair! I didn't say start!"

"No," said Mr. Potter, "but I did. Start!"

And thus launched the most furious snowball fight seen in the last fifty years. Both James and Mr. Potter ducked, rolled, and chucked balls of snow at each other, diving all across the yard and doing anything to hit the other.

"Boys!" called Mrs. Potter after a while. "Dinner!"

The two Potters walked together into the house, laughing. They were thoroughly soaked and both their glasses were crooked, but it had certainly helped James recover from his previous bored state.

* * *

_James,_

_It's bloody horrible here at my house. My mom's been bagging on me about being in Gryffindor, and I've been confined to my room with a pile of pureblood books. Like I would actually read them… who do they think I am?_

_My brother's driving me nuts, hovering around, asking all these questions about Hogwarts and the different houses. He wants to be in Slytherin, he's going to end up just like my parents, just watch. I tried to lock him in the pantry, but Kreacher let him out. Blasted elf._

_Remus is acting strange. I mean, he's strange anyways (he __**is **__friends with us) but I agree; I think his mother would look just a little bit worse for the wear than she did if she really had been ill all that time. You don't think Remus has been lying to us, do you? If he is, where does he go every month? He behaves strangely around some of the professors, too…_

_Whatever. You're right, it's probably nothing, but we'll look into it more when we get back to school. Peter's sent me a letter, but nothing from Remus yet. I can't wait until we head back to Hogwarts, I hate it here._

_Reply soon,_

_Sirius_

* * *

_Remus,_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_I've already sent you three letters, and you haven't responded to any of them. What gives? I haven't heard from you in almost a week. You haven't sent anything to Peter or Sirius yet, either, they told me; you have to respond to us sometime._

_Write back soon._

_James_

* * *

Remus sighed, reading the letter from James again. He had tried to write, he really had, but he had nothing to write _about. _Even Peter's break had been more interesting than his, and his parents only took him to the local park.

He loved being home, he really did, but it just wasn't the same as Hogwarts. There every day was different, packed with excitement, but here… all he had were bad memories, here.

He didn't think anything he wrote would be worth reading, but he had to get something out or else his friends would think he had died or something.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and tapped the paper thoughtfully, thinking about what to write, before scribbling a short letter onto it. He repeated the gesture twice more until he had three completed letters in front of him.

Using his mom's owl, he sent them out to all three of his friends. Then he sat back on his bed and pulled out his book again, resigned to another day of reading.


	12. Christmas Part 2

**Chapter 12: Christmas Part 2**

_James,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing, I haven't much to write about._

_My mom's been busy, so we're not doing much. We're celebrating Christmas early because she has somewhere to be on that day. I've been at home most of the time, doing my schoolwork and reading. My mother lent me some very interesting books._

_I'm glad your holiday is going well. Peter wrote to tell me his parents have been arguing a lot lately. I do hope he's okay; keep writing to him, keep his spirits up._

_If I don't get the chance to write before, Merry Christmas._

_Remus_

* * *

James growled at Remus' letter. What kind of a letter was that? It was what, 100 words?** (A/N: So, I wrote that and decided to check how long it actually was. The letter is exactly 100 words! How weird is that? Just wanted to tell you… okay, on with the story.)** Sirius practically wrote him novels, but that might be because he has nothing else to do.

James looked at the part about Peter and softened. Peter had mentioned that in his letters, but he hadn't paid it much heed. Maybe he should ask him how that's going…

After he checked his presents of course. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Mrs. Potter already had all of the presents under the tree. James went downstairs to the living room where the tree was and bent down, looking at the name tags on all of the presents. James, James, Dad, James, Mom, James, James…

James sat back with one of his presents and shook it slightly. A few things rattled inside, making a bright noise. It could be a new set of Wizard's Chess.

He longed to rip the wrapping paper off all of his presents and see what they were, but he could wait another few days. Maybe.

* * *

Remus and his mother were sitting at a small table, the remains of their Christmas dinner still on the table. A low fire crackled in the fireplace, casting an odd, flickering light over the small family.

"Merry Christmas, Remus," said Mrs. Lupin, handing him a small present. Remus smiled at her and took it, carefully slitting through the paper. He examined the three books that were in there, carefully opening their covers.

"It's a Muggle series," explained Mrs. Lupin. "It's called The Lord of the Rings. Apparently it's very popular in their world. I thought you would like it."

"Wow, mom," said Remus, flipping through a few pages, grinning. "I love it. Thanks."

Mrs. Lupin looked relieved. "You're welcome, dear," she said with a smile. She stood up to clear away the dishes.

"Hold on," said Remus. He reached under his seat and pulled out a small package, handing it to her. "This is for you."

"Oh, Remus, sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything," said Mrs. Lupin quickly.

"I know," Remus said with a smile. "I wanted to. Go on, open it."

Hesitantly, Mrs. Lupin opened her present. When she could see what was inside, she pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Remus," she whispered, gingerly taking out the photo album inside. The cover was elegantly decorated, and inside were pages and pages of photos. Some were of Mrs. Lupin and her family when she was a child, a few from her wedding, and others with both of them and Mr. Lupin, too, before he had been killed. "Oh, Remus," she repeated, shutting it and placing it on the table. She turned to her son with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much," she said, wrapping him in a hug.

Remus felt guilt wash through him. How could she love him? He was a monster, a werewolf. She _shouldn't _love him.

Remus didn't voice these thoughts. He just smiled at his mother. "I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

The full moon wasn't that bad on Christmas Eve. Perhaps the fates had decided to be nice tonight. Remus got out of it with a slightly scraped chest and a sprained toe.

"That was a good transformation," said Mrs. Lupin soothingly, wrapping his toe.

"Yeah," agreed Remus. "It's like an extra Christmas present."

Mrs. Lupin smiled and gave him a hug. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "And don't even think of saying no," she added at the look on her son's face.

Remus smiled. "Okay, I'll eat," he said, sitting at the counter. She cooked up a quick egg and set it in front of him. He picked at it for a while, huge yawns racking his body.

"Alright," said Mrs. Lupin grudgingly. "I suppose that's enough. Get off to bed, Remus, you look like you're about to collapse."

Remus yawned again. "'K," he muttered, getting up and staggering up the stairs and to his room.

He was asleep before his body had even hit the bed.

* * *

James hurried onto the platform, clutching his bag in one hand. He looked around excitedly for his friends. Luckily, he had managed to convince his mom to say goodbye in the car and was free to look as much as he wanted.

"James!" called a squeaky voice behind him.

James turned around and grinned. "Peter!" he said happily, grinning at his pudgy friend. "How was your Christmas?"

"Great," said Peter. "Yours?"

"Fabulous, as always!" chirped James.

They chatted about the presents they had gotten while they waited for the other two. Suddenly, Peter hit James' arm and pointed into the crowd. "There's Remus!"

Indeed, the sandy-haired boy was making his way through the crowds of people to reach them. He looked pale and tired, but then again, he normally looked that way. James remembered the letters that he and Sirius had exchanged about Remus, and filed this information away for later.

"Remy!" cried James. "There you are!"

Remus smiled warily. "Hello, James. Peter. Did you have a nice holiday?"

"The best," replied James. "Hey, is that Sirius?"

They all turned to see Sirius standing there with his mother and brother. His dad didn't seem to have come this time.

Sirius and his mother were talking, and by the looks of it, it wasn't anything good. Sirius' back was rigid, and he held himself with a posture his friends had never seen in their normally carefree friend. His little brother was eyeing his family, frown lines creasing his face. He too held himself with unbelievable straightness, and had his hands held at his sigh. His eyes darted back and forth between his mom and brother, wondering who he should side with.

After a few more short words, Sirius sharply picked up his bag, which had been lying at his feet, and said one more sentence to his mother. Her eyes flashed sharply, and she glared as he spun around and stalked away from her, head held high.

"Sirius!" called James. The boy in question frowned and looked around, not spotting them. "Over here!" said James.

Sirius caught sight of them and undisguised relief flashed across his face. He yanked his bag over and stood in front of them, his posture still perfect.

"Hello," he said, nodding slightly.

"Dude, knock off the good manners," said James. "It doesn't suit you."

Sirius remained stony for a little before relaxing. He looked much more like their friend as he gave them a crooked grin and flipped his hair back. "You're right," he said. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"How were your holidays?" asked Peter cautiously.

Sirius' face hardened slightly. "Not now," he muttered, glancing back as if to look for his family. "On the train."

The other three glanced at each other but helped Sirius load his things on with theirs. When they had finished, they climbed on and found an empty compartment. When they had all settled, James turned to Sirius.

"Okay, spill," he said.

Sirius took a breath, blowing a lock of dark hair out of his face. "It was horrible," he said. "I hadn't realized just how much I hated it there until I was forced back. They were bagging on me about being in Gryffindor 24/7, going on about not associating myself with Mudbloods or even Half-bloods- and when I tried to talk back… well, you know."

"No," said Remus. "We don't know. What happened?"

Sirius rubbed his arm uncomfortably. James' hand shot out, grabbing it. "They hit you!" he exclaimed, staring at the ugly bruise on his friends' arm. "They abuse you! Sirius Black, why didn't you tell us!"

Peter was staring at Sirius in horror. Remus let out a low growl like a wolf, one's that he lets out when he's in great anger. James looked at him out of the corner of his eye, almost suspiciously.

"I'm not abused," said Sirius hurriedly. "It's just what dark Pure-blood families do. If someone gets out of line, they give you a smack with their hand or a belt. Honestly, it doesn't mean much anymore. I grew up with it, I'm used to it. They think it will make me stop going against them, but it's going to take a little more than that."

"That's… that's…" said James, eyes flashing in anger. "They can't _do _that!"

"They can," said Sirius darkly. "And they will. Really, it's okay. Nothing they do will make me agree with them. They're all dark wizards, they'd love to see the school purged of muggle-borns. It's bloody ridiculous."

When his friends still looked outraged, Sirius said warily, "Can we stop talking about it? I'm ready to forget it."

Remus took a deep breath, steadying himself, while James tried to mask his anger. Peter let out a small gulp then forced a smile. "Remus?" he asked tentatively. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great," said Remus, thankful for the change in topic. "We celebrated it a few days early because my mom had some work to do on Christmas. She got me this Muggle series, The Lord of the Rings. It's supposed to be about wizards and magic. She said I would like it."

"Cool!" said James eagerly. "What else did you get?"

"That's it," said Remus, shifting uncomfortably.

"Really?" asked James, frowning. "I got loads of stuff."

"That's 'cause you're a spoiled git with no tact," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "My family got me a book on Pure-blood genealogy for Christmas. I would have loved those Lord of the Thingies books."

"Wow!" said James in mock-disbelief. "Sirius Black? Reading? That's unthinkable!"

Sirius aimed a kick at him. "Can it, Potter."

"Make me."

That launched a full out wrestling match. Soon, Peter and Remus were dragged into it, and all four boys were rolling around, throwing out kicks and punches. Fifteen minutes later, they all sat back, laughing their heads off.

"You hit like a girl, Peter," teased James. Peter grinned sheepishly.

"Remus packs a punch though!" said Sirius, rubbing his shoulder. "You have like, super-strength!"

"I know," agreed James. "How are you so strong? You're so tiny!"

Remus looked away, feeling his happy mood diminish. Ever since he had been bitten, he had been a bit stronger, even in human form. That, along with extremely good hearing and smell, were even more things that separated him from normal kids.

"It's nothing," he said. "I'm just… strong, I guess."

Sirius and James exchanged glances, frowning at each other, while Peter remained oblivious.

"I wish I was strong," he said wistfully. "My cat can beat me up."

"You'll hit your growth spurt soon, Peter," said Sirius, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"When are you going to hit yours?" James asked Sirius cheekily.

That launched another wrestling match between the boys, and by the time they had stopped, they were pulling up in the station.

"We're here!" said Sirius excitedly. They went out into the hall, which was already crowded, carrying their bags.

"We get to ride in the carriages!" said James eagerly. "We don't have to take the boats!"

They walked up to one of the horseless carriages and climbed in. Immediately, it started moving on its own accord.

"W-what's pulling it?" asked Peter nervously.

"Thestrals," said Remus promptly. "They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"How do you know?" asked Sirius.

"It's in Hogwarts, a History," Remus said. "Haven't you guys read it?"

James snorted. "I reckon you're the only one who's read it."

They pulled up at the front steps and hopped out. Remus looked up at the dark castle and smiled widely.

_I'm home,_ he thought as he followed his friends inside.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad for poor Remus : ( Uh-oh, his friends are getting suspicious. (CUE ANNOUNCERS VOICE) Will they start to fight amongst themselves? How long until Remus' illness is discovered? Will Peter ever catch on? Find out next time in Marauders: Year One!**

**Review/Follow/Favorite.**

**Please Review, it means a lot and encourages me to continue on!**

**Thanks for reading everyone : )**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	13. Spies

**Chapter 13: Spies**

They settled back into their normal Hogwarts routine over the next month. Sirius and James tripped Severus in the hall, often trying out new little curses or jinxes they had learned on him. Peter watched them in delight, often cheering or laughing at the Slytherin's misfortune. Remus turned a blind eye and tried to focus on his schoolwork, and getting his procrastinating friends to do their own.

"_Yes, _Sirius, we have an essay due tomorrow!" Remus exclaimed in exasperation, sitting on the floor of the common room with his friends.

"But I don't wanna do it," moaned Sirius.

"You never want to do anything," Remus snapped. The full moon was the next day yet again, and Remus could already feel his temper rising. Normally he was very mild-mannered and didn't get angry easily, but the days before the full moon were kind of stressful for him, and he was often known to lash out. And his friends weren't making it any easier for him.

"Can't I just copy yours?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"No! You can't," Remus said, glaring at him.

"Ah, come on, Remy-"

"I said _no_, Sirius. I am sick and tired of you always copying my work!" Remus threw his parchment and quill back into his bag, standing up, and stalking out of the portrait hole.

Sirius blinked after him. "I don't _always _copy his work!" he said indignantly. "Right, James?"

"What was that all about?" James asked, ignoring him. "He's normally so… calm. Except for a few times, right around…" his eyes shot up, and he looked at the other two. "The time he leaves," he said slowly.

"You mean when his mom is sick?" asked Peter nervously.

"Every month?" asked Sirius, eyebrows furrowed, forgetting about Remus' homework comment.

"It's strange," said James. "His mom seemed perfectly healthy and happy when I saw her. Yet every month she becomes so sick that Remus has to go back and visit her? Something's not adding up."

"Are you saying he's lying?" asked Peter. Sirius and James exchanged a look. "But… why would he be lying?" Peter asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know, Pete," said Sirius.

"But we need to get to the bottom of it," James said, nodding.

Sirius thought for a moment, then brightened up. "We should be spies!" he exclaimed.

"Spies?" asked Peter.

"You know; spies! We could wear black and sneak around and spy on Remus!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah!" said James, sitting up. "We can be! We'll find out the truth about Remus, and look totally awesome at the same time! It's a win win situation! Let's do it!"

The two boys jumped up and raced up to their dormitory without another word, leaving their work and Peter behind. Peter moaned, putting his head in his hands. "Why do I always get roped into their crazy schemes?" he muttered, before picking up the parchment and hurrying after his friends.

* * *

Remus was in the library, working. He was determined to get his Potions essay finished, and all the better to do it away from the three nincompoops he called his friends.

Remus sighed. They were so… infuriating sometimes. Yes, they were fun to be around, and Remus liked the way they seemed to care for him, but sometimes (especially around the full moon) Remus just wanted to strangle them.

He checked in his book for the information he needed, neatly printing his essay out on the parchment. He finished it with a flourish, glad that it was done. Remus carefully put it away into his bag, putting a stopper in his ink bottle.

He had just finished and stood up to leave when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, he turned around.

"Sirius?" he asked, bending down to look under a table.

His long-haired friend was there, hiding behind some chair legs. He was clad in his black robes, turned inside out as to hide the bright Gryffindor emblem on the chest. But, more peculiar, he had two streaks of black underneath his eyes, as if he was about to go out and play football.

Sirius' eyes widened at being discovered. He leapt out of his hiding place, backing away from Remus.

"Code Red!" he said, as if to himself. Remus blinked, stepping closer.

"Sirius, are you okay?" he asked cautiously, slightly worried about his odd friend.

"I repeat, Code Red!" Sirius said, ignoring Remus. "Retreat, retreat!"

He turned and sprinted out of the library. Upon reaching the exit he leaped into the corridor, attempting a tuck n' roll, but only achieved landing flat on his face.

"Ouch," Sirius muttered, picking himself up off the ground. Receiving many odd stares, he high-tailed it out of there.

"Umm…" Remus said, staring after him. "Okay…?"

Shaking his head, he walked down a different corridor, planning on heading outside. After that run-in with Sirius, Remus didn't want to head back to the common room. No doubt the other three were doing something exceedingly dangerous and stupid. Remus didn't want to get mixed up in it.

But he probably was going to anyways.

He walked down the steps and outside at a leisurely pace, not rushing. Choosing a shaded area beneath a large oak tree, Remus sat down, pulling out a thick book that he was reading.

For the first fifteen minutes, he was okay. He flipped through the pages, eyes flicking across the pages at a fast speed.

Then, there was a rustling from above him. Confused, he looked up, and his eyes widened.

"_James?_" he asked.

His friend was up in the tree, lying on a branch. He too had his robe turned inside out and the black streaks under his eyes, which looked quite peculiar with his glasses on. He was gazing avidly at Remus, who just stared open-mouthed up at him.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing up there?" Remus asked, standing up to get a better look at his friend.

Suddenly, Remus leapt back as James came jumping out of the tree. He lost his footing, landing on his butt, before shaking himself off and standing up again.

"CODE RED!" he shouted, sprinting off away from Remus.

Remus watched as he ran away, back into the castle. What was wrong with his friends today? They were acting even stranger than usual!

Remus threw his book back into his bag, too distracted to get back to reading. Maybe he would head into the Great Hall and see if there was anyone around who wasn't completely crazy.

He walked through the corridors, occasionally being passed by other students. A group of Hufflepuffs waved merrily at him, some first year Slytherins sneered at him, and Jordan Gregory, a Gryffindor in Remus' year, called hello to him as he passed.

He finally reached the Great Hall, which was generally empty. A few students sat at the various tables, talking and going over different assignments. Remus scanned the Gryffindor table, feeling relieved when he spotted Lily about halfway down, working on something.

"Hey Lily," he said, weaving in between the tables and sitting next to her.

The redhead looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, hey Remus! I was just finishing up that essay for Potions. DO you think you could help me with it? I'm having a bit of trouble with the third paragraph…"

"Of course," said Remus, rifling through his bag and pulling out his own completed essay. "It's easy once you figure out where Moonstones come from. Then you…"

Remus explained the different components of the essay to her, with Lily putting in her own impute. Finally she finished her essay and set down her quill with a grin.

"Thanks, Remus! You're the best."

"It was nothing," Remus said.

"Where are your friends?" Lily asked, frowning. "You know- Potter and Black."

"Honestly, I have no idea," Remus said, shaking his head. "They've been acting strangely today."

"Er- you mean, stranger than usual?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," agreed Remus. "They've been… oh no."

"What?" asked Lily. Remus just pointed down the bench, a way down the table.

Peter was lying there, again with the black streaks. He was staring wide-eyed at them, as if he didn't want to miss a thing.

"Um… Peter?" Remus asked. "What are you doing?"

Peter's eyes widened, if that were possible, at being caught, and in his haste to escape tripped over his robes and collapsed onto the stone floor.

"Peter, are you alright?" asked Remus, standing up and moving closer to his friend.

Peter scrambled up and ran out of the hall as fast as he could on his short legs, screaming "CODE RED!"

He got some very strange looks.

"They've been doing that all day!" exclaimed Remus, turning to Lily, who was staring after the pudgy boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Sirius was hiding under a table in the library, James was up a tree staring at me as I read a book, and now Peter was doing this. What are they doing?"

"I think they're spying on you," said Lily, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Spying on me?" asked Remus blankly. "Why would they be spying on me?"

"I don't know," said Lily, shrugging. "They're your friends. I don't know why, but…" she shrugged, picking up her bag. "I have to go meet Alice," she said, referring to her dorm mate and best friend, Alice Fortescue. "Good luck with them. And thanks for the help!" she called over her shoulder, sweeping out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, Peter, what did you find out?" James asked, surveying Peter seriously.

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. I sat there for a while, but he was just doing homework with Lily. That Potions essay he was trying to make Sirius do. She was having some trouble with paragraph three, and he helped her with it. He wrote-"

"Er, no offence, Pete, but we don't care," said Sirius. "Now, I watched him in the library for like, half an hour, but all he did was _homework. _What about you, James?"

"I climbed all the way up a tree- I was like a ninja, it was cool- and watched him read for like, twenty minutes. Totally boring!" James frowned, flopping on the bed. "Well this was a bust."

"Remus didn't do _anything _today," moaned Sirius. "At this rate, we're never going to find out his secret."

"What secret?" asked Remus, walking in and dropping his bag on the bed.

"Remus! There you are," James said, trying to cover up what they had been saying.

"Yeah," said Remus. "Um, what were you guys doing earlier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"Oh, that," said Sirius with a little laugh. "Well, we were just-"

"Spying on me?" asked Remus.

"No!" said James indignantly. "Well- okay, yes," he admitted. "But we were bored!"

"So you spied on me," said Remus.

"Yeah!" said Sirius. "It was really fun, and we looked pretty awesome, but we didn't find anything out. All you did was schoolwork, and read, and… ugh. It was boring."

"I'll bet," said Remus, sitting down. "Listen, I'm going to be heading home tomorrow."

"Why?" asked James, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"My mom is sick," said Remus to no one's surprise. "Bad case of the flu. Really sucks."

"You told us she had Spattergroit in November," Sirius said.

Remus suddenly seemed to get really nervous. "Did I?" he muttered, as if to himself. "She has a horrible immune system," he said in a louder voice. "It's horrible."

"It does," Peter said sympathetically. Sirius and James just glanced at each other, shaking their heads.

"And no more playing spies," Remus added.

"Agreed," chimed the other three together.

"So… did you guys get any work done?" asked Remus hopefully.

"Nope!" chirped Sirius happily.

Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait *hopeful smile***

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I appreciate every single one of them : ) Please continue to do so!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	14. Minnie

**Chapter 14: Minnie**

Remus was gone again.

On the excuse that his mother was deathly sick (again), he had left school for a few days.

And his friends were getting more suspicious each month.

They were positive by now Remus was lying to them. If his mother truly was as sick as he said, she would be dead by now. They didn't wish to be mean, but that was the fact. And, she had gained a total of six different diseases throughout the year, from Spattergroit to the flu. It just wasn't logical.

They were lying on their beds in the dorm on Tuesday night, talking quietly to each other.

"Why would he lie to us?" asked Peter nervously for the millionth time. He had only just accepted that Remus was lying to them, and he wasn't taking it well. Remus had always been kind to him, and the thought of his friend lying to him hurt.

"I don't _know,_" said James exasperatedly. "I know the same things you do."

"He should be back soon," commented Sirius, "if he stays with the same pattern. He disappears once a month for two to three days."

"I don't like him lying to us," James said. "He shouldn't be. We don't lie to him! We're his friends! We should be able to tell each other everything!"

"Exactly," said Sirius. "I think-"

They fell silent as the doorknob rattled and Remus walked in. He looked exhausted and sickly, his skin pale. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm. He smiled wearily at them all, flopping down on his bed with a sigh.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Remus!" said Peter. His eyes darted over to James and Sirius for a moment. "How's your mom?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "A little bit better. She's still pretty bad, though."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the boy, but Remus didn't see. James frowned, glancing over at him. "You okay? You don't look that good."

"Just tired," Remus said, waving him off.

"What happened to your arm?" Sirius demanded.

"My uncle's dog," Remus said, sounding as if he had rehearsed it. "It didn't like me."

"Madam Pomfrey could fix it," James said.

"No," said Remus quickly. "I mean- no, that's alright. It's just a little scratch. No need to bother her with it."

Sirius' glare intensified. "Right," he said. He shoved James off his bed. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Ouch!" said James from where he was sprawled on the ground, but Sirius just drew the curtains around his bed and fell silent.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Remus in surprise.

"I don't know," lied James, scrambling up. "But there was no reason to push me off the bed," he said, directing it at Sirius' bed. With a sigh, he too jumped onto his bed. "I guess it is time to turn in," he said. "Night, guys."

"Goodnight," said Peter, laying back.

Remus drew the curtains around his bed, feeling troubled. Something wasn't right with Sirius' actions. He knew they were starting to grow suspicious about him, and he hated lying, but there was nothing that he could do. They couldn't find out the truth about him. It would ruin everything. They would hate him, of course, and tell everyone. Remus would be kicked out of Hogwarts and sent back home. Remus knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that, not after all the wonderful things that had happened this year. His only choice was to continue lying and hope that his friends wouldn't find out the truth- at least until after they had graduated.

Finally, Remus slipped into sleep, and the thoughts changed to dreams.

* * *

"I'm not waking him up!" squeaked Peter.

"I did it last time," said James.

"I already have a hurt arm. I don't want a black eye to match it," muttered Remus.

The three of them were grouped around Sirius' bed. Their friend was still sleeping, sprawled out across the mattress, and all of them were frightened about waking him. Sirius tended to be very… violent in the mornings, and did not enjoy being woken.

"Remus should do it," said James.

"Why me?" asked Remus indignantly.

"You're best at it!" said James. "He's only hit you like, once. Every single time Peter or I do it, we get hurt!"

"Please, Remus?" Peter pleaded.

Remus scowled at them. "Fine," he snapped. "But you guys owe me."

"Of course," they agreed frantically, backing away quickly. Remus cautiously reached out a hand to poke Sirius.

"Wake up."

Remus ducked down as an arm came flailing out, narrowly missing his head. When he stood up again, there was an expression of irritation on his face.

"I said, wake up!" He roughly jabbed at Sirius' side and stepped to his left to avoid the punch directed at him. "That's it," he said, glaring at his sleeping friend.

He took hold of one edge of the pillow and pulled it out from underneath him. Sirius' head smacked down against the mattress and he shot up in his bed, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Huh?" he asked roughly. "Whassa matter?"

"It's time to wake up," said Remus, throwing the pillow back at him. It caught Sirius in the face and dropped back to the bed. "Breakfast starts in three minutes."

"Three minutes!?" Sirius jumped out of bed, narrowly missing Remus, and started rummaging through his trunk. "Why didn't you say so?" he snapped, tugging his robes over his head in his haste to get to breakfast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," snapped Remus. "I was too busy trying to fend off your attacks while I was trying to wake you up."

"I do not attack," snarled Sirius.

"You kind of do!"

"Guys!" said James, stepping in between them. "Relax. Breathe in. Breathe out. Sirius, get your robes on, and let's go."

The two boys shot a last glare at each other before Remus stomped off to grab his bag. "I'll meet you down there," he said sharply, and left the dorm room.

"What was that all about?" James asked Sirius as soon as Remus had gone.

"He's so… ugh," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. He's lying to us, James. We don't know anything about him."

"Sure we do," said Peter. "He's our friend."

"Yeah?" asked Sirius roughly, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Well, I'm starting to think that he might be lying about that, too."

* * *

It was a very tense breakfast. Remus and Sirius sat far apart from each other and didn't speak, instead glaring moodily at their breakfast. Peter and James tried fruitlessly to fill the awkward silence, but soon gave up, focusing instead on their food and trying to ignore the frosty mood between their two friends.

When they finished, they all stood up and headed off to their first class, Transfiguration. No words were exchanged, although James and Peter kept glancing at each other worriedly. They made it to class just in time, sitting down in their usual seats.

Professor McGonagall walked in briskly, setting a pile of paper down on her desk. "Settle down," she snapped at two boys who were still talking. "Please hand your homework assignments from last night forward, thank you." They all passed up their sheets of parchment, which she collected with a wave of her wand. They flew over and touched down in a basket on her desk.

"Now then," she said, clapping her hands together. "We will be continuing our work with mice. Today, we will be attempting to change them into snuffboxes. Be vigilant- this will appear on your exams. Miss Levoid, will you please pass the mice out?"

A brown haired Hufflepuff in the first row wrinkled her nose, but stood up and took the box from McGonagall. She dispersed the mice as quickly as possible, never holding one for more than a few seconds.

The four boys set to work. Peter spent most of his time trying to stop his mouse from escaping. James was able to transfigure it in the first ten minutes, followed closely by Remus, then Sirius. While Remus helped Peter with his mouse, James and Sirius talked.

"Mc-Gon-a-gall," said Sirius thoughtfully, twirling his quill in his hand. "McGon-agall."

"Er- what are you doing?" asked James, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Her name's so long," Sirius explained. "McGonagall. And so hard to say. She needs a nickname."

"A nickname?" asked James. He thought it over. "Yeah," he said. "A nickname. Let's do it."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Any ideas?"

"McGee?" asked James.

"Nah," said Sirius. "That's stupid. M-Dog?"

James snorted. "We are not calling her M-Dog, Sirius."

"Why not?"

"That's just…" James shivered. "_Not right._ What's her first name?"

"Minerva," said Sirius. He frowned, then realization brightened his features and he grinned broadly. "Minnie!" he said excitedly. "Minnie McGonagall!"

"Fantastic!" James said approvingly, giving him a high-five. "It's perfect!"

"I know," bragged Sirius. "I'm just that awesome."

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter!"

The boys glanced up to see McGonagall glaring at them over her spectacles. Her lips were pursed. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The boys smiled innocently. "No, Professor McGonagall."

"Then why aren't you working?" she asked.

"We finished," said James, holding up his snuffbox.

McGonagall sniffed. "Good, but you should still be practicing. Transfigure it back and do it again."

"Alright, Minnie," said Sirius.

The class went silent. Everyone stared open-mouthed at the boy who had dared to call their Transfiguration professor 'Minnie'. In front of a class, as well! Surely, no one had ever dared to do this before- or, if they had, they had not lived to tell the tale.

McGonagall's mouth thinned to a straight line, and her nostrils flared. "What did you call me?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"He called you Minnie!" James said brightly. "See, your name is so long, we decided to shorten it. 'Minnie McGonagall'. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Remus and Peter were staring at their friends, horrified. What were they doing? They couldn't call Professor McGonagall 'Minnie'. She was going to murder them…

McGonagall stood for a long moment, glaring at the two boys in disbelief. James and Sirius smiled easily back up at her, unfazed by her hard gaze. They looked perfectly happy and pleased with themselves, not at all like the rest of the class, who were terrified of what McGonagall was going to do to the two Gryffindors.

"Detention," she said finally in a quiet voice. "For the rest of the week. That is completely disrespectful, and I am disgraced that it comes from my house. Twenty points from Gryffindor. And if you ever call me that again, it will be one hundred!"

James nodded solemnly. "We deserve it," he said mournfully. "We shouldn't have called you Minnie."

"It was very wrong," Sirius agreed, "calling you Minnie. We should use the respect we have for you when speaking to you!"

"And calling you Minnie McGonagall does not show respect," James said.

"No, calling you Minnie doesn't," Sirius nodded.

"We're sorry for calling you Minnie McGonagall!" they said together.

Everyone was snickering behind their hands by now, except for Lily Evans and Professor McGonagall, who were both glaring at the boys.

"Two weeks detention!" McGonagall snapped.

"But why?" asked Sirius. "You told us not to call you Minnie, and we haven't!"

"Really, your punishment is invalid," nodded James.

"Completely unfair," agreed Sirius.

"But don't worry," said James. "We accept your apology, and consent to our one week of detention!"

They grinned broadly at their Transfiguration professor, who glared at them before turning on her heel and sitting down at her desk, going back to her paperwork.

The two boys went back to their snuffboxes, ignoring the fact that everyone in the class was staring at them. They muttered the incantation under their breaths, tapping their wands against the boxes.

"What was _that_?" Remus hissed at them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, turning his snuffbox back into a mouse. "You know, I like him," he said to no one, stroking the rodent on his furry little head.

"You called her Minnie at least five times, and got away with only a week of detention!" said Peter in an awe-filled voice.

"We did," agreed James, ruffling his already messy hair with a grin. "We're just awesome like that."

They were dismissed from class five minutes later.

"Drop your mice in the box on your way out," McGonagall snapped at them, still peeved over the 'Minnie' comments. The class filed out, dropping their mice in the box one by one.

The boys walked together through the halls on their way to Herbology. Remus and Sirius seemed to have forgotten they were arguing and were being perfectly friendly again, laughing as they remembered McGonagall's face. About halfway to Herbology, Sirius pulled a mouse out of his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Remus immediately.

"It's my mouse," said Sirius. "I saved him."

"You stole him from McGonagall!" said James.

"Saved him," corrected Sirius. "Besides, he likes me. Isn't that right, Chester?"

"You named him Chester," repeated Remus faintly.

"'Course I did!" said Sirius. "He has to have a name, right? Why not Chester?"

"You're going to be a criminal," James said, humor in his voice. "When you graduate, you'll pull this grand mouse theft or something. You'll land yourself in Azkaban."

"Azkaban couldn't handle me," Sirius said, waving him off. "I ain't going to that place. It's creepy."

"Yes, that's all it is. Creepy," scoffed Remus, "what with all the Dementors floating around."

"Dementors?" asked Peter nervously.

"Dementors," repeated James ominously. "Scary wraith-things that fly around and suck out people's souls!" he said, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Peter let out a squeak, grabbing at Remus' robes. Remus looked at James reprovingly. "James, don't scare him," he said.

"It's true!" said James. "They _do _suck out people's souls! My dad told me!"

"Chester will save me from the Dementors," cooed Sirius, scratching the mouse under the furry little chin. He was seemingly oblivious to the conversation going on around him, completely focused on his new pet. "Won't you, Chester?"

"I'm going to go crazy," Remus muttered. "They are going to literally drive me crazy one of these days."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter : ) It was really fun for me to write!**

**The next chapter will have a lot of drama in it, lots of fighting, so I hope you're ready!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and PLEASE keep them coming! They mean so much to me!**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	15. Friendship? Over

**Chapter 15: Friendship? Over.**

Remus woke up on the day of the full moon with a groan. His head hurt like crazy, and his eyelids were drooping despite the full night of sleep he had gotten. Slowly, he sat up, clutching at his sheets as the room spun around him for a second.

"Remus?"

"Huh?" asked Remus, blinking once. The world settled to a stop, and he looked to the side to see James looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Remus, swinging out of bed and rummaging through his trunk.

James looked at him doubtfully, but turned to throw a pillow at Peter. "Oi. Wake up."

The pudgy boy jumped and sat up, looking around frantically. James snickered, and Remus rolled his eyes. "Where's Sirius?" he asked, noticing the empty bed.

"Sirius is here," Sirius said, walking out of the bathroom.

"You're up early," Remus commented, drawing the curtains around his bed to change.

"Am I not allowed to get up on my own?" Sirius growled.

"Normally it's a punishment just trying to wake you up," Remus snapped back.

"Now you listen here-"

"Shut it, both of you," James interrupted. "I want to see if we can get down to breakfast on time for once."

Sirius shot one more dirty look at Remus' bed before turning to fiddle in his trunk.

When Remus finished, they grabbed their stuff and made their way down to the Great Hall. There was a kind of tension hanging over them, lacking their usual cheerful banter. Peter was looking between Sirius and Remus, worried. Each boy seemed on edge and grumpy, and could be seen shooting each other angry looks occasionally.

The Great Hall was nearly full by the time they walked in. They sat down in their usual spots and started on their breakfast.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," commented James, spooning porridge into his bowl.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said. "I hate all the work they're giving us."

"Exams are coming up in a month and a half," Remus reminded them. "We have to do review work in order to study, so they give us more work to do. We should be studying in our free time, anyways."

"We're first years," said Sirius moodily. "Exams don't even matter in first year."

"Of course they do!" said Remus in exasperation, pushing away his breakfast. He could never eat before and after the full moon. "They decide if we go on to second year or not!"

"You'll be going on for sure," said James, "and so will we. Exams don't matter till OWLs or NEWTs, anyways. I don't know what the professors are making a big fuss about."

"You guys are impossible," muttered Remus.

"Yeah, _we're _the ones that are impossible," mumbled Sirius under his breath.

James elbowed him, frowning inquisitively. Sirius just shook his head, grabbing a piece of toast and spreading butter over it.

"Aren't you going to eat, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Not hungry," Remus muttered, stirring a cup of hot chocolate absentmindedly.

"You have to eat something," said James.

"Leave him alone," snapped Sirius. "If he doesn't want to eat, that's his deal. Let him starve for all I care."

"What is your problem?" snapped Remus.

"Oh, nothing," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"I'm done," said James loudly, clapping his hands to interrupt the pending argument. "We've got Potions first today- shall we go?"

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed his bag and stood up. Peter scrambled after him, and Sirius and Remus had no choice but to follow.

They reached the door, and Remus felt a sudden wave of nausea. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing, but if Madam Pomfrey found out he felt sick and didn't go to her, she would have his head. Besides, it was probably best to relax before the full moon tonight. With an inward sigh, he turned to his friends.

"Oh," he lied. "I completely forgot- McGonagall told me my mom wants me to come home. I have to get going now; I'll be back in a few days."

Sirius stopped walking, his back turned to Remus. The hand holding on to the strap of his bag clenched.

"Oh," said Peter, his eyes darting to Sirius. "Why?"

"She's sick," Remus said. "Something about the chicken pox? I'm not sure."

"This is ridiculous," Sirius finally said. He turned around to glare at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, taken aback by the anger in the look his friend was giving him.

"You're lying," Sirius hissed. "Don't even try to deny it. You've been lying all year, every month, and I'm sick of it. Would it be so hard to tell us the truth for once?"

Remus felt a bit of anger flare up in him. "What are you talking about?" he defended.

"You!" Sirius said. He dropped his bag, stalking forward to stand in front of Remus. "You! Every single month, you disappear for a _days _on the excuse that your mom is sick! She can't be sick, Remus! You've been getting her illnesses mixed up, by the way. She's had Spattergroit twice this year, and the flu the month after the first one! It's not possible!"

"I'm not lying," Remus snapped at him.

"Yes you ARE!" Sirius said, raising his voice. "You lie about everything! Don't think we don't see it! What do you think we are, stupid? Because we AREN'T, Remus!"

"I'm not LYING!" Remus shouted back.

"You're pathetic," Sirius spat at him. "This is absolutely ridiculous. We _know _you're lying, yet you still try to defend yourself?"

"Okay, FINE!" Remus yelled. "I am lying, happy?"

There was a ringing silence. Even Sirius looked a little shocked. Even though it had been obvious, the friends had been hoping it was all a misunderstanding, that Remus wasn't lying to them. Now, it was official, and all of them felt immense hurt.

"Why?" asked Peter in a small voice.

"Because I had to," Remus snapped at him. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"No, we don't," Sirius said. "But if you TOLD us, we could HELP you!"

"I can't tell you!" Remus hissed at him. "When are you going to get it through your thick little brain? I _can't tell you!_"

"We're your friends!" James said, hurt in his eyes. "You can tell us anything, Remus! We tell you everything!"

"Are you lying about that, too?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Remus glared at him. "Lying about what?"

"Being our friend," Sirius said. "Obviously, you don't trust us. What- did you feel obliged to be our friend because we share a dorm? I know you didn't like us at first, I could see it on the train. All this time, have you secretly hated being our friend? Is that why you're lying?"

_No_, Remus thought desperately. _No, you guys are the best friends I've ever had! _He wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. He felt wolfish anger from the impending full moon overshadow his judgement, and felt the need to hurt them as much as they were hurting him with their mistrust.

"Maybe I have been," Remus spat at him. "Maybe the only reason I even bother to talk to you is because we share a dorm. You know what? There's no maybe about it! You guys are annoying and rude, and you always get me into trouble! Without you, I wouldn't have gotten _any _detentions this year, but you guys always drag me into your idiotic little schemes and pranks and I get blamed along with you! It's INFURIATING!"

"THEN GO!" Sirius roared. "Go off to wherever it is you go. If you really dislike us as much as you say, then you don't have to pretend any longer! We're not friends anymore! Goodbye!"

Remus felt himself panting, his shoulders heaving. He felt weak, and knew that he was going to collapse if he didn't get to the hospital wing. Feeling tears starting to burn in his eyes, he shot one last glare at Sirius.

"Fine," he said. "I'm going."

He turned around and stalked off the best he could with his headache. Behind him, he heard Sirius yell, "I HATE YOU, LUPIN!"

Remus' breath caught in his throat, and it took all he could not to turn around and run back to them. But the damage was done. He had lost his friends and made them hate him, all in one morning.

He sped up his pace, weaving through the corridors. When he was far enough away, he collapsed down on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His shoulders shook as tears final escaped from his eyes. He put his head against his knees and sobbed.

They hated him. Well, he guessed it was better this way. They would just end up hating him when they learned his secret, and this way they would stop being so nosy.

He felt anger rise in him again- this time directed at himself. He was an idiot! Why had he said those things? He would never have done that normally, but tonight was the full moon. His temper was always at its peak on this day.

After a few more minutes, Remus calmed himself down the best he could and stood up shakily. His legs wobbled underneath him, but he started walking anyways, using the wall for support. Several flights of stairs later, he reached the hospital wing.

Too exhausted to knock, he pushed open the door. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office, scowling.

"You are supposed to knock- Remus!"

She ran forward as the young boy teetered once before collapsing, his legs giving out beneath him. He was pale and sweaty, his eyes rimmed red as if he had been crying. Pomfrey caught him just before he hit the ground, carefully carrying him over to an empty bed.

"Oh, Remus," she said worriedly, touching the unconscious boys hair gently. "What happened?"

* * *

The three were silent after Remus had departed. The only sounds were Peter's sobs echoing throughout the empty hall as he cried. James patted him awkwardly on the back, his eyes wide.

Sirius was breathing heavily, staring after Remus. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Remus… wasn't their friend?

He didn't know why he had shouted all those things at the boy. He had just been so furious at the obvious lie, and even after confronting him about it, Remus still denied it. Until… until Sirius had gotten what he'd wanted. He'd gotten the truth… well, sort of… but much more had happened, more than Sirius had intended. He hadn't wanted the fight to go that far, and now…

Remus had never been their friend. Merlin, they had been so _stupid. _They should have seen it. He never wanted to prank or go out with them, but was dragged along. They always were bugging him for help, or playing little tricks on him. They should have known that he was just being their friend because he felt obliged to.

Sirius felt immense betrayal well up inside him, and he dropped to his knees in disbelief, feeling hot tears begin to sting at his eyes. Someone patted his back, and he looked up to see James looking down at him sadly.

"I- I-" Sirius tried to explain himself.

James just shook his head. "We got the truth," he said in a thick voice. "The truth just sucked."

Sirius covered his face in his hands. "I don't like losing friends," he said in a muffled voice. "It hurts."

Peter was still sniffling, his head buried in his robe. James patted Sirius' back again. "Yeah," he agreed. "It does. But we have to move on. Forget him."

"I told him I hated him," Sirius said in disbelief.

James paused. "Do you?" he asked after a little bit.

Sirius froze, thinking it over. As he ran through everything that Remus had done, pretending to be their friend, lying to them…

"Yeah," he said finally. "I think I do."

James sighed heavily. "We should get to class," he said quietly. "Come on."

He helped Sirius to his feet and they grabbed their bags, feeling as if there were weights on their shoulders. They each grabbed a sleeve on Peter's robe and started pulling the sniffling boy forward. James tried to comfort him, but the boy was devastated. He had just learned that one of his only friends had never actually been his friend. It was hard for all of them.

They got to Transfiguration early and sat down in their seats. Remus' usual seat was empty. It seemed to be mocking them, and all of them felt themselves glancing at it every once in a while, as if hoping that their friend would suddenly appear, talking and laughing like always.

Of course, he never appeared. The rest of the class started to trickle in, chatting excitedly. A couple kids were furiously finishing the homework they had to turn in. Many of them shot curious looks towards Remus' empty seat. Already, the four boys were known as inseparable around the school.

The bell rang and McGonagall swept in. She paused momentarily, surveying the room. "And where is Mr. Lupin?" she asked the four boys.

James and Peter glanced at each other, but it was Sirius who responded. "I don't know, Professor," he said in a quiet voice.

She looked taken aback. "You don't know?"

"No," Sirius said, "and frankly, I don't care. Perhaps he ditched."

McGonagall frowned sharply at him before checking something on her desk. A look of realization came over her. "Oh, yes. Never mind." She shot Sirius a concerned look before beginning to collect the homework.

Peter gulped before turning to his friends. "What happens now?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"Nothing," said Sirius, getting out his homework. "Our friendship with Remus is over."

* * *

**A/N: Depressing. Gosh.**

**Poor Remus! I feel so bad for doing this to him, but it had to be done. I hope the fight was okay, I'm not the best at those. Please forgive me if it sucked, and just imagine a really epic fight.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	16. Fighting

**Chapter 16: Fighting**

Remus collapsed as he transformed back into himself. Breathing heavily, he shut his eyes and fell unconscious, too tired to stay up and wait.

"Remus!" Madam Pomfrey gasped as she came into the shack that morning. The boy was lying unconscious, covered in blood. She hurried over and bent down, taking in his injuries.

"Oh, dear me," she muttered. "Two broken ribs, sprained wrist and ankle-" she winced as she saw some of the deeper cuts. "Better get you back to the hospital wing." She summoned a stretcher and carefully levitated Remus onto it. The teen shifted slightly as his wounds were jostled, but otherwise remained still.

Pomfrey walked briskly across the grounds, into the castle, and up to the hospital wing, all the while levitating the stretcher behind her. Luckily, it was too early for anyone to be up and wandering about the castle, so she didn't pass anyone.

Once in the hospital wing, which was empty, she levitated Remus onto a bed and set to work trying to heal his many, many wounds.

* * *

Sirius sat in an armchair, glaring at the fire. James was lying spread-eagled on the carpet, looking thoroughly bored. Peter was trying to do his Potions homework.

"James?" he squeaked after a while.

"Yeah?" asked the messy-haired boy.

"Can you help me?" Peter asked, showing him the Potions homework.

James glanced at it and frowned. "Er, sure. You just gotta… and then… I mean…" he gave a frustrated sigh. "I dunno, Pete. I still haven't done my own. Normally it's Remu-" James cleared his throat, cutting off what he was going to say.

It had become an unspoken rule between the three boys to not say Remus' name. Sirius' eyes would flash every time it was said, and Peter would get all sniffly again. So they didn't say it.

Peter frowned, turning to Sirius.

"Don't even think about it," Sirius said, waving a hand at him. "I have no clue."

Peter sighed and bent his head over it, trying to figure it out on his own. _I miss Remus, _he thought glumly.

James sat up. "Let's take a walk or something," he said. "I can't stand just sitting here."

"Yeah," Sirius said, getting up. "Come on, Peter, put down the homework. Let's go find something that we can do."

"Like what?" Peter asked sulkily.

"Let's go check out the Whomping Willow," James said, peering out the window. "They started up the game again. Betcha I'll do it this time, huh? Touch the trunk?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe," he muttered.

The boys walked out of the common room dragging their feet, all feeling a bit depressed today.

* * *

"I'm- er- tired," Remus said, pulling the sheet over his head.

Pomfrey sighed. "Remus, you've been here for four days. Why don't you want to go out? You're normally pushing to leave as soon as possible, even if you aren't ready. You've already missed two days of classes."

"I don't feel well," Remus lied, moaning.

Pomfrey tossed his clothes to him. "Get dressed, Remus," she said. "You're perfectly fine. Classes are already over today, so you have another night to just relax with your friends."

Remus felt fear clutch at his heart at the thought of his friends. Pomfrey slipped out, shutting the curtains around the bed to give Remus privacy. Slowly, the boy slipped out of his pajamas and pulled his clothes on.

He was in much better shape than he had been a few days ago. His wrist and ankle had been healed, though they were still a little sore; tight bandages were wrapped around his chest, helping his still healing ribs. Other than that, all he had were a few bandaged cuts and bruises.

Remus sighed, pulling his robe over his head. This full moon had been horrible. The tax on his emotions had transferred over to anger when he became the wolf, and he had attacked himself with more strength than he usually did, resulting in worse wounds. Madam Pomfrey had asked him many times what had gotten him so worked up, but Remus refused to tell her. He had barely spoken the entire time she was at the hospital wing.

He drew back the curtains and stepped out. Madam Pomfrey was bustling over a girl lying on a cot who had caught the flu. When she noticed Remus was out, she hurried over to him.

"Drink half of this tonight, half in the morning," she said, handing him a vial with a murky blue potion in it. "It will help with the soreness, and help your wounds. If anything else is wrong, don't hesitate to come to me, alright?"

"Alright, Madam Pomfrey," Remus muttered, taking the vial.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "Remus, are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey," Remus said, turning around. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

He dragged his feet, walking very slowly and trying to delay the moment he would have to face his dorm mates. He turned the vial over in his hand nervously, walking alone in the empty corridor. Dinner had just ended, and almost everyone had returned to their common rooms for the night. So, James, Sirius, and Peter were probably there too. Joy.

"Buzzing Cactus," he said glumly as he reached the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and he stepped inside.

He felt his heart thumping as he scanned the common room. He caught no sight of his ex-friends. They must be in the dorm.

_I don't need the dorm, _Remus thought to himself. Then he sighed. _Yeah, I do._

All of his stuff was up there, his schoolwork, everything. And he needed to hide his potion so the others wouldn't find it. Not that they would care anymore, anyways.

He walked up to his dorm and stood at the door. _First Years, _the sign on the door read. Behind it, he could hear voices. It was no secret what they were probably talking about.

He put his hand on the doorknob and threw open the door.

* * *

"Think this'll impress the ladies?" James said, dabbing at a small cut on his arm.

Sirius snorted. "It's practically a papercut."

"I got it fighting the Whomping Willow!" James exclaimed.

"You tripped and cut it on a rock," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, well-"

The door flew open. The boys went silent and turned to see Remus in the doorway.

Peter's eyes were wide. His gaze darted from one boy to the other, obviously wondering what to do.

Sirius gave Remus a cold glare before looking pointedly away. James went back to dabbing at his cut, not even looking at Remus. Peter gulped before following their lead and not looking at Remus.

Remus put his head down and went to turn to his bed, but was surprised to find it wasn't there. He looked at the other boys scowling.

"It's over there," Sirius said coldly, pointing over to the corner. Remus' bed and trunk had been pushed over there, as far from the others as it could get.

Remus felt a lump grow in his throat and spun around, stalking over to his bed. He bent over the trunk, pulling it open and shifting so that they couldn't see him put the potion in. Then he grabbed a book and hopped into his bed, grabbing the edges of the curtains to pull them shut.

"So, you came back, huh?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow coolly.

Remus pressed his eyes shut momentarily, frowning. "Obviously," he said. "I'm sitting right here."

Sirius sneered at him. "Wish you weren't," he muttered.

Remus felt a sharp pain go through his heart. "You know what?" he said, opening his trunk again. "I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Please do," Sirius said with a snort, turning away from him.

Remus grabbed his pajamas and the potion again. He felt James and Peters' eyes dart to the potion then back to Remus, but he ignored them and shut the curtains again.

He pulled his pajamas on and tossed his robes to the foot of his bed, not wanting to open the curtains again. Uncorking the potion, he put it to his lips and drank half of it.

"Oh, yuck," he gagged quietly, coughing. The potion tasted like overcooked cabbage and the worst Every Flavor Beans all blended up. So, basically, not good at all.

Still gagging, he put the half empty vial on top of his robes and slipped under the covers, pulling the blanket over his head as if trying to block out the hostility directed towards him.

"I'm going to bed too," James muttered, hopping off of Sirius' bed and climbing into his.

"'Night," Peter mumbled, drawing the curtains around his own bed.

Sirius shot a glance over at Remus' closed curtains, a look of slight guilt crossing his face before he wiped it off and slammed his curtains shut.

* * *

"Should we wake him up?" Peter whispered, nervously shuffling his feet.

"No," Sirius said, grabbing his bag. "We aren't helping him anymore." He stalked out of the dorm and down to the common room.

James followed him, not looking back. Peter, however, hesitated, glancing at Remus' closed curtains before scurrying after his friends, leaving the sleeping boy behind.

* * *

"Class has begun," McGonagall said, standing at the front of the class. "Now then-"

The door burst open, and Remus ran in, panting. "I'm here," he gasped. "I- er-"

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said coldly, "why did you arrive to class five minutes late?"

"I overslept," Remus muttered, looking down.

"I would get an alarm clock, then," McGonagall said sharply. "Detention tonight. Please take a seat."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Remus said quietly. He glanced up to make his way to his normal seat, which was next to Sirius. He stopped when he found it already occupied. Another boy sat there, scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Sirius smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Lupin, _take a seat._"

Remus turned and weaved his way all the way to the back of the classroom, to a lone desk in the corner.

He bent over his bag to pull out a quill. He looked up to find McGonagall looking at him. "Your homework?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"Homework?" Remus asked blankly.

"Your essay on switching spells," she said. "Eight and a half inches of parchment, due today."

Remus shot a glance at his ex-friends. They were all staring at them. Peter was frowning, James had a blank face, and Sirius was glaring at him.

"I don't have it," Remus said softly.

"Hmmm," McGonagall said, frowning. "I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Lupin. Very well, turn it in tomorrow- and make it _ten _inches of parchment."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Remus mumbled.

She turned back to the front of the classroom. Remus put his head down, bending over his paper to take notes and trying to hide his red face.

When the class ended, Remus packed up and stood to head to his next class.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said. "Please come to my desk, we need to discuss your detention."

Remus sighed and walked up to her desk. She set down her papers. "You will report to my office at five o'clock tonight for your detention," she said. "You will be writing lines."

Remus nodded. "Okay," he said quietly.

McGonagall surveyed Remus through her spectacles. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Remus. If there's anything you want to talk to me about…"

"No, Professor McGonagall," Remus lied. "Nothing's wrong."

He shouldered his bag and slipped out into the crowded corridors. He put his head down and pushed through the people, trying to get to Charms on time.

He winced as someone's elbow rammed into his ribs, letting out a hiss of pain. He looked up to see a Slytherin seventh year- some kid named Malfoy- snickering at him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he said mockingly.

Remus turned away and dove back into the crowd. He quickened his pace, determined not to be late for his next class.

It was funny. Remus had almost forgotten what it felt like to not have friends.

* * *

"I feel mean," Peter whimpered, picking at his sandwich.

"Why?" asked Sirius, taking a bit of his.

"Look at Remus," Peter said quietly. All three boys looked down the lunch table. Remus was sitting on his own, his head leaning on his hand, stirring a bowl of soup with his free hand and looking miserable.

"I do feel kind of bad," James said quietly.

"He made his choice," Sirius said hotly. "He doesn't want to be our friend. We haven't done anything."

"We didn't tell him about the homework," Peter reminded them. "And we let him oversleep. And now he has detention."

"Not our problem," Sirius muttered.

"Yeah," James mumbled. "Not our problem."

They glanced over as Remus pushed his food away without eating, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the Great Hall with his head down.

"Maybe we should just talk to him," Peter suggested.

"Fine," Sirius said suddenly, slamming his hand down. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Go talk to him. He'll just keep lying to you, but apparently you don't care about that." He spun around and stalked out of the hall.

James groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Can this day get any more messed up?" He mumbled.

Peter sighed, wholeheartedly agreeing.

* * *

**A/N: -_- I feel so bad for Remus. It's just like, so sad! : ( But it had to be done…**

**Thanks for the reviews! : D I wanted to get this chapter up today, since I don't know how much time I'm going to have over the next week.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please, please review! It encourages me to write faster, so… do it.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	17. Bullied

**Chapter 17: Bullied**

Remus sat alone at the Gryffindor table, stirring his soup half-heartedly. He hadn't been very hungry lately, although the full moon had been almost a week ago.

Down the table, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in front of their own meals. They were talking quietly while they ate, and every once in a while one of them would throw a glance at Remus. Even though they hadn't been friends for days, they were still extremely uncomfortable around each other. Except for occasional little spats with Sirius, Remus hadn't spoken to any of them since their fight.

Although he didn't know it, the other boys weren't doing very well themselves. Without Remus helping them, their homework often went unfinished. Peter constantly had questions that the other two couldn't answer, no matter how hard they tried. And none of them had had any fun since they had split up with Remus.

The entire house of Gryffindor was completely confused. The four of them had almost never been seen without each other, especially when they were causing trouble for the rest of the school. Even the professors had noticed the rift between the four, the icy silence that spread whenever they were forced to be in the same room with each other.

Remus was lost in his thoughts, stubbornly avoiding looking at his ex-friends, who were throwing glances at him. He scooped up a spoonful of soup and let it drip back into the bowl absentmindedly.

"Remus."

Remus jumped. Lily had slid in next to him, looking at him with concerned eyes. He tried to give her a smile.

"Hey Lily."

"Are you and your friends still fighting?" she asked.

Remus immediately looked back at his spoon. "They aren't my friends anymore. And yes, we are."

Lily sighed. "What _are _you four fighting about? You guys are inseparable. What happened? You've been fighting for almost a week!"

"We had a disagreement, and they made it quite clear that they don't wish to be my friend anymore," Remus said mechanically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. And that's why they've barely been doing anything except sitting around all week. They miss you, Remus, I can see it. And you miss them too. Now, I may not know exactly why you bother with them, but I can tell that they're important to you. I'm worried about you, Remus. You've barely eaten anything for a week! Please, just make up with them!"

"No," said Remus. "There's no way we're going to make up, Lily. I don't see why you care, you've never approved of them anyway." He pushed away his soup and stood up. Remus glanced down the table at where the other boys were sitting, chatting over their dinner. He swallowed thickly. "And they don't miss me." He turned and hurried out of the Great Hall before Lily could stop him.

"Remus-" she started, but he was already gone. Lily let out a noise of frustration before shooting a glare at Peter, Sirius, and James. She slammed her hands down and pushed herself up, stalking over to their seats and standing behind them before giving James a sharp poke in the shoulder.

"What do- oh, it's you," James said unhappily, turning around and seeing Lily standing behind him.

"Yes, it's me," said Lily hotly. The other two boys turned around to watch with interest.

"Alright, what is it?" James asked in a resigned tone of voice.

"Remus!" Lily hissed.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What about him?" he asked.

"What are you four doing?" Lily asked, throwing her hands in the air. "You guys are the last people I would have thought could fight as long as this. I don't know what silly thing this whole thing is about, but I don't like what it's doing to Remus!"

"What's it doing to him?" Peter asked nervously.

"Don't tell me you guys haven't noticed," Lily said flatly.

The three boys glanced at each other before turning back to her with blank looks.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. "Brains the size of raisins."

"Look, if you're just here to insult us, you can leave," James said in an annoyed voice. "I was under the impression that you were here to talk to us about Remus."

"I'm getting to that, Potter," Lily snapped. "He's absolutely miserable! He doesn't talk to anyone, and he's barely eaten anything all week! He misses you guys!"

"Doubtful," Sirius muttered.

"And you guys miss him!" Lily said, raising her voice a bit. "Don't give me that face, Black, I can tell. You four _miss _him, but you're too proud to go and make up with him! You're just letting him stew and get all depressed, and you don't even seem to care! Some friends you are," she said in disgust.

"Maybe it's because we aren't friends!" Sirius said, but he seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"You are friends!" Lily shouted. "You may be fighting right now, but you're friends, and you can't change that! I thought it would take something a little more than this to split you guys up."

She turned around and walked hotly out of the hall, ignoring the stares that she was getting. The three boys she had just yelled at sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Peter gulped. "She's right," he said in a small voice. "We aren't being very good friends."

"Remus hasn't been the best either," Sirius reminded them.

"Yeah, but it was our fault for pushing him," James said. "If he wants to have a secret, he should be able to have it without us freaking out at him."

"But-" Sirius said.

"Yes, he should trust us," James interrupted. "But have you ever thought… maybe we don't want to know the secret?"

Peter frowned. "What could be that bad?"

"I don't know," James admitted. "But, as much as I hate to admit it, Evans was right. We're being stupid. We should just make up with him."

"He's not our friend, though," Sirius said in a low voice. The other two could hear the hurt in his tone. "He said it himself. We annoy him, he's not really our friend."

"Well…" James trailed off, unsure on what to say. "I don't know, Sirius. But the least we can do is try to talk to him. At least we won't leave the problem un-discussed. Maybe we can at least get on talking terms with him, if he doesn't want to be our friend."

"But I want him to be our friend," Peter said in a small voice.

James sighed. "Me too, Pete. I wish he was, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

Sirius was silent, indecision on his face. He took a deep breath. "Alright," he consented. "We'll find Remus and we'll talk to him. I don't know what good it's going to do, but I guess we can at least try."

The three boys stood up and walked out of the hall, ready to go find Remus.

* * *

Remus hurried through the corridors on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He put his head down, scuffing his feet on the stones as he went. Lily's words were stuck in his head.

_They miss you, Remus, I can see it._

Remus sighed. Them, miss him? The idea was laughable. They hated him; Sirius had made that quite clear. And they had every right to, after everything Remus had said and done.

_I should just go home now, _Remus thought dully. He knew he wouldn't, though; he hadn't come here looking for friends, he had come for the schooling. Befriending James, Sirius, and Peter had just been an added bonus, and he should have known it was too good to last.

Maybe he could ask to switch dorms or something. It was getting way too tense whenever they were all in there, not to mention awkward. Remus could tell he wasn't wanted. Maybe he could move in with some other boys; he could even sleep on the floor if there wasn't an extra bed.

Remus wasn't paying attention, so it came as a shock when he ran right into someone. They both stumbled back, and Remus just managed to not fall over.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped a voice.

Remus looked up and his eyes widened. Lucius Malfoy sneered at him, brushing his robes off.

"Sorry," Remus said quickly, trying hard not to upset him further.

Malfoy had a reputation for bullying around the school. He especially targeted Gryffindor, his house's rival. And who better to pick on then the defenseless first and second years?

Malfoy straightened his Head Boy badge. Yes, even with all the fights and bullying, he had still managed to acquire the Head Boy badge somehow. Needless to say, he knew how to abuse his power to perfection.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you're that Gryffindor kid, huh? The one that hangs out with Potter and Black?"

"I don't hang out with them anymore," Remus said immediately.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "_Whatever. _You three have been bloody annoying all year."

"Four," Remus interjected.

Malfoy frowned. "Huh?"

"There was four of us," Remus said reluctantly, knowing it would just anger Malfoy further.

"I don't _care. _We've got a bit of a… problem with Black in my house. A Black, in Gryffindor? It's downright shameful. His cousin Bellatrix is disgusted with him. We've been looking for a way to get back at him all year, make him sorry he ever got placed in that house."

"Yeah?" said Remus nervously, taking a step back.

"Yeah," said Malfoy. He smiled suddenly. "But if we can't get him, why not get his friends?"

He took a step forward and shoved Remus hard. Remus fell back on the cold stone, letting out a gasp of pain and surprise.

"We're not friends anymore!" Remus defended, sitting up on his elbows.

"You've been with him all year, loser. It's pretty obvious you're his friend." Malfoy kicked Remus in the chest, sending him flat against the ground and knocking the breath out of him.

"Ouch," Remus breathed as his head slammed down on the stone.

"That's right, Gryffin-dork," Malfoy said. He pulled out his wand, twirling it and gazing down at Remus. "Let's see," he said thoughtfully. "What curse to use on you?" He sneered maliciously and pointed his wand down. "_Re-_"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, landing with a clatter ten feet behind him. His jaw dropped as he looked at someone out of Remus' vision.

"That's right, Malfoy," said a familiar voice. "Back away from our friend."

In utter disbelief, Remus rolled over onto his stomach to see Sirius, James, and Peter standing behind him. James had his wand outstretched, and was looking rather pleased with himself. Peter stood behind him, sending Malfoy an angry look. Sirius was glaring at Malfoy, his arms crossed.

"You," Malfoy sneered, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"Me," Sirius agreed. "Now, obviously, you've been beaten (by a couple of first years, I might add) and are not going to be able to do anything to Remus here. I suggest you run back to your common room and leave my friends and I alone."

"Yeah?" asked Malfoy, shooting Sirius a hate-filled look. "And how are _you _going to make me?"

"Well," James said, "our wands are in our hands." He held up his wand as an example. "And your wand, is over there." He pointed behind Malfoy to where his wand lay. "So, we have an advantage already. And Pete here happens to know that McGonagall is in her office right now, which is just down the corridor. If you want, he could go get him…"

As if to prove his point, Peter turned around and started marching down the corridor.

Malfoy hesitated. "Ah, whatever," he said, backing up. "I have better things to do than bother with a couple of firsties." He turned around and took off down the corridor, scooping up his wand as he ran.

"That's right!" James shouted after him. "Run, Malfoy, run! Fear us!"

"Don't overdo it, James," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. He walked over to where Remus lay, frozen in disbelief. "Need a hand?" he said, holding his hand out to help him out.

Blinking, Remus took the hand and let Sirius help hoist him to his feet. Peter hurried back over and joined them, a broad smile on his face.

"Did you see his face?" James laughed. "He was terrified- of _McGonagall!_"

Peter nodded eagerly. Sirius grinned.

"Hey, you alright, Remus?" Sirius asked, glancing at the boy.

Remus stared at them all as they looked at him expectantly. Shaking his head, he took a step away from them. "I don't understand," he said finally.

"Don't understand what? That we kicked Malfoy's Slytherin little butt?" James did a karate chop, smirking. "Nice charm, huh? My dad taught it to me over break. Thought it would come in handy."

"It did," said Peter.

"No, not that," Remus said, before they could go off on another gloating trip. "I mean, why'd you help me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Peter.

"Well, unless I've been horribly mistaken this week, you_ hate _me!" Remus snapped. "You guys said so!"

"Er, about that," said Sirius awkwardly. "I was kinda mad that day-"

"_Kinda?_" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I was really mad," Sirius corrected. "I guess I let my temper get the best of me, and I said some stuff I, um, didn't mean."

Remus stared at him. "What?"

"Wow, for someone so smart you're really slow," said James. "We don't hate you, Remus. He just said that because he was mad. _We _don't hate you, _he _doesn't hate you, and I'm pretty sure no one hates you."

"Except for Malfoy," said Remus.

"Yeah, well he hates everyone," Sirius said. "First-class git if I ever saw one."

"You called me your friend," Remus said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Oh," Sirius said suddenly awkward. "Right. Um, sorry about that. I had to find some way to get Malfoy off you. I wasn't- I wasn't thinking. Sorry. I know we annoy you, and we've kind of forced our company on you-"

Remus watched him. Sirius' eyes darted around, looking anywhere but him. The other boys stood behind him, looking at their feet. It was then that Remus realized just how much he had hurt them with his thoughtless words.

"I lied," he said abruptly.

Sirius stopped in mid-rant. "Huh?"

"I said, I lied," said Remus simply. "Just the same as you. I was mad and defensive, and it just sort of, I don't know, slipped out. I haven't been lying about being your friend all year, and you haven't been forcing your company on me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, and I totally get it if you do hate me, and-"

"Remus," Sirius said.

"No, really, it's fine, I understand, I shouldn't have said those things, and I know I'm not always the easiest person to be around, and-"

"_Remus,_" said Peter.

"I haven't been exactly truthful with you this year, and I'm always trying to make you do your work, I'm a bit of a nag, I-"

"REMUS!" shouted James. Remus stopped, biting his lip.

"So, sorry," he finished lamely.

Sirius eyed him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You… you were really lying? You are our friend?"

"Yeah," Remus said. "Yeah, I am. You guys are the best friends I've ever had. Well, you're the _only _friends I've ever had," he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean, only friends?" asked James, frowning.

Remus frowned. He hadn't meant for them to hear that.

"Remus," James said warningly.

"I didn't have friends before I came to Hogwarts," Remus blurted. "Okay? No one liked me. That's why I was so surprised that, well, you guys actually liked me, and wanted to be my friend, and-"

He was stopped as he was gruffly pulled into a hug. He tensed momentarily in surprise, freezing up and blinking in shock over Sirius' shoulder.

"_We _like you, Remy," Sirius said. "And I'm done fighting with you."

Remus felt relief wash through him, so strong his knees almost gave out on him. So he hadn't ruined his chances of having friends ever again. He hadn't blown it. He had a second chance.

"I'm done fighting you too," he said.

"Aww," said James, grinning. "GROUP HUG!" he shouted, pulling Peter over and launching them at Sirius and Remus.

All four of them fell over and collapsed in a tangle of limbs and robes.

"_Ouch, _James, your foot is digging into my ribs!"

"Sorry, Remus."

"Peter, you're sitting on my hand!"

"Whoops!"

The boys all stopped struggling and stared at each other. Then, they started laughing, and for a long time they didn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they made up. Yay! This chapter made me all happy : D They are back, baby!**

**I got a lot of reviews complaining about them fighting, and how it was depressing everyone. Sorry, but I had to do it! Do you honestly think Sirius could hold in his temper for very long? I know I don't.**

**Thank you, thank you for all the reviews and PMs. They mean so much!**

**Review, everyone! The Review Fairy is watching! (And yes, I just made that up. It's a fairy that rewards people with faster chapters if they review :3)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	18. Hot Chocolate and Exams

**Chapter 18: Hot Chocolate and Exams**

Twenty minutes later, the boys were sitting back in their dorm. James, Sirius, and Peter had hopped onto the beds immediately, but Remus had hesitated slightly. His bed was still in the corner, placed far away from the others. He wasn't sure what to do.

Noticing his dilemma, the other three had exchanged looks and jumped out of bed again. They made their way over to Remus' bed and started pushing, inching it slowly back to where it had been- right next to theirs, where it belonged.

Then they all got settled on the beds and fell into a very awkward silence.

They all looked at each other, silently waiting for the others to speak. They all knew there were things that they needed to talk about them, but none of them knew how to approach it.

"So…" Sirius said awkwardly.

"Hmmmm," James said, anxiously running a hand through his already messy hair.

After another minute of tense silence, Remus let out an impatient sigh. "I know what this is about," he muttered.

"Yeah?" Sirius said.

"It's what caused this whole fight," he said quietly. "Me lying to you." He took a deep breath. "Guys, I-"

"It's okay, Remus," James said.

Remus stopped in mid-sentence, staring at him. "Huh?"

"He said it's fine," Sirius said. "We know that you're keeping a secret from us, and we're… we're okay with that. For now. We respect you, and understand if you don't tell us absolutely everything. But, Remus… you know you can, right?"

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. "We won't care."

"Whatever it is, we'll help you," James added. "We want to help you, Remus. We won't judge you on anything you tell us. You're our friend, no matter what happens."

Remus laughed in his head. Yeah, right. If they found out his secret they would shove him onto the first train out of here, and their friendship would be down the drain.

But that wasn't what he said out loud.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I… I can't tell you."

Sirius sighed. "Okay," he muttered reluctantly.

James shrugged. "It's your decision. But we will find out. We'll just do it quietly, no more pestering you about it every time you disappear."

"I can live with that," Remus said, giving them a small smile.

Sirius chuckled. "Besides, it can't be that bad. What are you- a vampire?"

Remus laughed with the others, but it was hollow. _Oh, Sirius. If only you knew how close you were._

* * *

The four of them walked back into the Great Hall in the morning, chatting about nothing and everything. Peter was tugging on Remus' robes and asking him frantically for help on the homework due in an hour. Remus patiently explained things to him while trying to ignore Sirius and James, who were making faces and trying to distract him.

In short, things were back to normal at last.

The entire Gryffindor table and quite a few people from other houses stared as they walked in (late, as usual). The evening before the four of them had hated each other's guts. Now they were talking and joking around, occasionally elbowing each other after a particularly corny joke.

They, of course, completely ignored everyone. They sat down in their usual spots at the table, and for the first time in a week Remus joined them. Shaking their heads in disbelief, everyone went back to their meals, shooting the four first year's strange looks once in a while.

Lily watched them eat with a smug smile, proud of herself. Boys really were idiots.

James grabbed a piece of toast and started to spread marmalade on it. "So, Remy," he said. "Now that we're not fighting anymore… wanna help us with homework?" He smiled hopefully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We need to start _studying,_" he said. "Exams are only a month away! I should have been studying ages ago…"

Sirius sighed loudly. "You, my friend, are far too serious about schoolwork. We don't need to start studying until at least the night before!"

Remus shot him a sharp look. "After classes today, we're studying," he said firmly.

All three boys groaned. "But Remy-" James whined.

"Don't call me Remy!" Remus snapped. "And we're studying whether you guys like it or not."

They finished breakfast and started walking over to Transfiguration. James and Sirius were still complaining loudly, and Remus was still ignoring them.

"But-"

"No, Sirius."

"Remus-!"

"We need to study!"

They walked into McGonagall's classroom. James and Sirius were quiet now, sulking, and Peter was talking to Remus nervously about the exams. The four of them walked over to their regular seats and, for the first time in a week, Remus sat down next to him.

"You won't fail, Peter," said Remus kindly as Peter worried.

"Oh, but what if I do?" he fretted.

"You won't," James interjected. "Besides, if anyone's going to fail, it's going to be Sirius here."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to fail!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," James said, smiling politely at him.

"Okay, class, homework out," McGonagall said, drowning out Sirius' spluttering.

She eyed the four of them, who were sitting together again and looked perfectly happy. She felt relief set in. Truth be told, she had been worried about all of them, especially Remus. She knew that it was hard for him to have to hide his lycanthropy. It's no wonder some type of rift was formed between the four of them; but it seemed that the worst was behind them.

Letting out a small, rare smile, she collected the homework and started the lesson.

* * *

"Remus, take a _break_," James moaned, flopping back on his bed.

"Exams are _tomorrow,_" hissed Remus. "I am not taking a break!"

A month had passed since they had made up, and exams were upon them. The entire school was on edge, the common rooms full of students studying. But James and Sirius had resolutely refused to study, claiming they knew it all already and that it was a pointless waste of time.

Remus, however, was cramming it in whenever possible; including a ten o'clock study emergency study session in their dorm.

One more full moon had passed. James, Sirius, and Peter had turned a blind eye when Remus disappeared yet again, taking notes on the lessons he missed and silently handing them to him upon his return. They were keeping their promise and not questioning him anymore; but they were also keeping their promise to find out what was going on with him- discussing it in hushed voices behind his back whenever they could. All they wanted was to help their friend, and he wouldn't let them. So, they found other ways to do it.

"Remus," Sirius said, rubbing his temples, "you need to calm down. We are _first years. _I can't even imagine what you'll be like when we take our O.W.L.s…"

"And our N.E.W.T.s," James added.

James, Sirius, and Peter all shuddered.

Remus was un-amused.

"Come on, Remus, let's head down to the kitchen," Sirius pleaded.

"No," Remus said stubbornly. "Besides, it's past curfew."

"We have the invisibility cloak," James said lazily. "We can get some hot chocolate…" he wheedled.

Remus pursed his lips, frowning. His friends had discovered his weakness for chocolate, hot or cold. It was a tough decision…

"Alright," he finally agreed. "Maybe I could use a break."

"Yes!" Peter cheered.

"Chocoholic," James muttered, opening his trunk and rummaging inside for the invisibility cloak.

"I am not!" Remus defended.

"Sure you aren't," James said, tossing the invisibility cloak over Remus' head.

* * *

They made it down to the kitchen without running into any problems. Peter tripped once, but the others quickly picked him back up and hurried down the corridor before anyone could discover the invisible friends.

Sirius tickled the pear and the portrait swung open, revealing the kitchen with its hundreds of bustling house-elves. They hopped inside and pulled off the cloak once the portrait swung shut again, hiding them in the kitchen.

"Haha, I love this thing!" James said, folding the cloak and putting it in his pocket.

A house elf bustled up to them, blinking its large eyes. "Can we help you, sirs?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Four hot chocolates, please."

Not five seconds later the four of them held steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. The house elves led them excitedly over to a table in the corner, where they sat down to drink.

"Anything else, sirs?" the house elf asked, hopping on the balls of his feet.

Sirius grinned. "A plate of cookies?"

A plate of chocolate chip cookies were placed on the table in front of him, still warm from the oven. Smiling happily, Sirius grabbed one.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. "You already had two servings of dessert at dinner!"

"Yeah, but this isn't dessert," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "It's a midnight snack. Difference."

James reached over to take one, but Sirius slapped his hand away. "Oy, these are mine!" he said, pulling the plate toward him protectively.

"Sirius, they're just cookies," James tried to say, reaching again.

"I'm going to bite you," Sirius warned.

"Just give me a cookie!" James snapped.

"I'm not joking, I will bite you!"

"Sirius, just- OUCH!"

Peter jumped. "What?" he asked.

"He bit me!" James exclaimed, cradling his hand to his chest.

Sirius shrugged, chewing on his cookie. "Your hand looked like a chocolate chip," he said to explain himself.

"You guys are idiots," Remus muttered, questioning himself on exam questions in his hands.

"Ah, but we're lovable idiots!" James said. "Now, stop studying."

Remus blinked at him. "I'm not!"

"Please," Sirius said, shaking his hand. "You have that thinking look on his face. You're quizzing yourself in your head!"

"Exams are tomorrow," Remus hissed, holding his cup of hot chocolate in both hands to warm himself up.

"So we'll worry about it tomorrow," James said, waving him off.

Remus sighed. "You guys need to apply yourself more to your schoolwork," he said. "What you do in Hogwarts effects what job you'll get after you graduate."

"First off, we're only first years," James repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Secondly, I already know what I want to be. I'm going to be an Auror, and catch all the bad wizards! Like my dad."

"That's what I want to be too," Sirius grinned. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "Oh, or a Muggle-Studies teacher!"

"You want to be a teacher?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, but it would piss off my mum," Sirius smirked.

"I thought we agreed you were going to Azkaban for theft," James remembered. "The Great Mouse theft."

"Hey, what happened to Chester?" Peter asked suddenly, remembering the mouse Sirius had stolen from McGonagall's room.

"Who?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Your best friend?" Remus asked, a smile twitching at his lips. "That mouse you stole from McGonagall?"

"Who- oh, that Chester!" Sirius remembered. "Eh, I dunno. Lost him a few hours later…"

"Remind me to never let you have a pet," Remus said.

"And I'm not going to Azkaban," Sirius told James resolutely. "That would suck."

Peter whimpered. "The Dementors are scary."

"My dad had to visit Azkaban once," James said in a low voice. "Said it was the worst experience of his life. Came back pale and shaking- he wouldn't come out of his room for the next few days. It was really scary."

"Let's not talk about this," Remus said hurriedly, seeing Peter's face. "How about we talk about… er…"

"Pranks on the Slytherins!" Sirius said excitedly.

"That wasn't what I-" started Remus.

"Yeah!" James said, ignoring Remus. "We could totally like, put itch powder in their…"

They stayed in the kitchens for another forty-five minutes, discussing ways to play pranks on the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. James, Sirius, and Peter were still angry with him for what he did to Remus. Remus, on the other hand, had let it go.

After their fifth cup of hot chocolate, Remus had dragged the protesting boys back up to their dormitories to get some sleep before exams in the morning. Sirius tried to bring another plate of cookies, but Remus smacked his head and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

"But Remmyy!" Sirius whined.

"Bed, Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Why does he even bother?

* * *

"So in 1287 Trixie the Terrible moved to…" Remus trailed off, thinking back to his notes. He tapped his finger on the breakfast table, biting his lip. "Winchester!" he remembered, scribbling it down.

Sirius wolfed down a piece of bacon as he watched his friend work. "Remus, you're going to kill yourself with all that studying," he said.

Remus turned sharply to glare at him. "Exams are in half an hour!" he hissed.

James took a sip of water. "You know everything, Remus!" he said. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

Remus rolled his eyes, going back to his studying.

He had plenty to worry about. Sure, he wanted good grades, but it wasn't just that. He had barely even made it _in _to Hogwarts. He needed to get perfect grades if he wanted to prove to everyone that he could do just fine even if he _was _a werewolf. Despite the fact that he was a monster, he wanted to prove himself to Dumbledore, his professors, and his mother. He _had _to.

Soon, breakfast was finished. The boys had managed to persuade Remus to nibble on a piece of toast in between his studying. Peter was chewing on his fingernails, worried. Sirius and James, on the other hand, were the only people in the hall to have enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. The fifth years were cramming last-minute for their O.W.L.s, and the seventh years were, if anything, even more worried.

Time seemed to fly and soon they were sitting in their first exam, Charms. Remus was hunched over his desk, scribbling at a speed that seemed too fast to be possible. Peter was chewing on his nails again, staring at the paper wide-eyed. Sirius and James were leaning back in their seats, writing down their answers in a completely relaxed manner and shooting each other funny faces every few seconds.

They managed to finish way before the exam was over, and spent the rest of the time doodling on scraps of paper and holding them up for the other to read across the room. Many glares were shot their way, but those the two boys easily ignored.

Remus wrote down full, thoughtful paragraphs for every one of his answers. When he finished, he double-checked it- then triple-checked it with his extra time.

Peter finished not ten seconds before the exam was over. He scribbled in his last answer and set his quill down, a look of relief on his face.

Professor Flitwick collected their essays with a summoning charm. They all snickered as he was completely bombarded by them, causing him to fall off the pile of books he had been standing on to see over his desk.

The practical exam was next. One by one, they were called up by tiny Professor Flitwick to try and make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. All four boys did very well, except for Peter's pineapple that tripped halfway through the finale.

The exams continued, and finally, finally, they were in their last exam of the year, History of Magic. Sirius and James had a wonderful time inventing names when they couldn't be bothered to remember 'Uric the Oddball' and 'Trey the Tenacious'. Really, what were their parents thinking when they named them?

When Professor Binns announced that the exam was over, the entire class cheered. Remus grinned at his friends, who were high-fiving. Peter slumped back in his seat, looking exhausted.

"One week of freedom until our test results come back," Sirius said happily as they walked out of the classroom. "One week until I get a thousand howlers from my mom about how bad I did."

"Cheer up, Siri, I'll bet you did great," James said, slapping him on the back.

"Oh," Peter whimpered, "I'm sure I failed, I could hardly remember anything…!"

"It's alright, Peter, I'm sure you did just fine," Remus assured him.

"You're one to talk, Remy," Sirius snorted. "You'll probably get the best grade in the class."

"Doubtful," Remus muttered. "I was absolute rubbish in Potions."

"Eh, it's one subject," Sirius said, waving it off.

"Just one subject?!"

They made their way outside into the warm afternoon. Rays of sunlight shone down on them. Students lounged around the lake, dipping their feet in the cold water and basking in the glory of the end of exams. The four friends walked over to the big oak tree and sat down in the shade, lying back on the grass.

"I can't believe we're going home in a week," said James suddenly, lying back.

Sirius sighed. "I know," he said gloomily. "Then I get to spend an entire summer with my parents."

"No, you're not," James said. "You can come over to my house."

Sirius brightened. "Really?"

"Course!" James exclaimed. "All of you can! My parents love guests. You can just stay with me and we can all head to the station together."

"That'd be fun," Remus said, hiding a smile at being included.

"Awesome!" cheered Sirius. "I won't be stuck with my family for the summer! Aw yeah!"

He hopped up and started dancing around. James laughed and pulled him back down.

"Alright, Sirius, don't hurt yourself."

"This is going to be the best summer ever," Peter said, smiling.

"Yeah," agreed Remus. "Now, if only we could get our exam results back. I'm not sure about question 6…"

His friends groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I kept meaning to write, and… you know. **

**This story is going to be drawing to a close. There's probably only going to be a few more chapters after this one. Then, I will, of course, write the next year! I'll be sure to tell you all when I put it up.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please, I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart: If you read this, take the time to review. You have no idea what it means to me, so please take a few seconds to just write down what you thought of this chapter, even if it is just criticism… thank you all so much!**

**I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	19. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 19: Homeward Bound**

Exam results came the next week. Remus, of course, got the highest score in the class, only a few points in front of Lily. Sirius and James both got extraordinarily good scores despite their lack of studying, and even Peter had scraped by with a relatively good score.

The days passed, and soon it was the end of the year feast. The four boys laughed and ate, tossing things at each other in mock-food fight and frankly just annoying everyone at the table. But everyone had a great time, spending the last night of term together.

Gryffindor ended up getting third place in the competition due to all the points the boys had lost over the year. This wouldn't have bothered the boys as much if Slytherin hadn't won first place. They resolved to earn more points next year… well, they hoped to. Keeping them, however, was a different story altogether.

The morning was a mad rush to pack.

"Wait, what happened to my books?"

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY SOCK?!"

"You threw it at Snivellus a week ago, Sirius."

"Oh. Alright, then."

Remus let out a noise of frustration and banged his head against the wall. "This is crazy," he muttered. "We are never going to be packed in time."

"Have faith, Remy, my friend!" James said, slapping his friend on the back. "We'll be back next year, anyways. We should just leave our stuff here."

"We are _not _leaving our stuff here," snapped Remus.

"Finished!" Sirius cried, slamming down the lid of his trunk. Clothes were still sticking out from under the lid, but at least all his stuff was in one place.

"I can't… get the… lid…" Peter panted, desperately pushing on the lid of his trunk. It wouldn't stay down for more than a few seconds.

Sirius hopped onto the trunk, sitting on the lid to keep it down. Peter smiled in gratitude and flicked the locks, keeping it in place.

"So you're all coming to my house this summer, right?" James asked, closing his trunk.

"You bet," Sirius said without hesitation. "Anything to get me away from my family."

"Of course," Remus said, grinning.

"I'll have to ask my mom," muttered Peter.

"And you'll all do your homework, right?" asked Remus.

"Eh," his friends said together, waving him away.

Remus frowned. "You guys-"

"Oh look, my trunk is closed," James interrupted Remus, cutting him off.

* * *

The train ride home was extremely fun. The boys got a compartment all to themselves and spent the few hours it took to get back telling stories and playing Exploding Snap. They ended up stopping when Peter almost lost his eyebrows.

All of them felt a cloud settle over them as they pulled into the station. For a few minutes the four just sat there quietly, looking at each other.

"We should go," Remus said after a while.

"Yeah," Peter muttered.

James gave them a smile. "Cheer up, guys! You're acting like we're never going to see each other again! You'll all be at my house in a few weeks, and Sirius will probably be there in a few days."

Sirius grinned. "True," he said.

James clapped him on the back. "Then let's go and face our parents," he said with a grimace. "My mom is going to murder me… all those detentions we got…"

"We?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Okay, _you_," James said, nodding. Remus rolled his eyes.

The four of them wheeled out their trunks and hopped out of the train and onto the platform. The air was filled with shouting and greetings, parents squeezing the life out of their children and sobbing how they had missed them.

Peter stood on his tiptoes, peering around the station. "I see them!" he said excitedly, pointing to a couple across the station.

He turned to face the other three, his smile dropping. "Oh… I'll… I'll miss you guys," he said sadly.

Sirius gave him a small smile. "I'll miss you too, Pete. See you in a little while."

"Remember to write!" James warned him.

Peter gave them all one last smile before turning and diving into the crowd, battling towards his parents.

"Sirius," called a clipped voice, cutting through the other noise.

"Oh, joy," Sirius muttered. "Mother's come to pick me up."

They turned to see Mrs. Black standing far away from them, nose wrinkled as she tried to avoid contact with the other wizards. She waved Sirius over impatiently, glaring at him.

Sirius whirled around, facing his friends. "You guys have to get me out of there; soon!" he said.

"We will, Sirius," James said. "I promise. I'll write you when I get home, try to get you to come over in a few days."

"I'll write all the time," Remus added.

Sirius hesitated.

"SIRIUS!" Mrs. Black shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder. He gave his friends a desperate look before smiling. "See you soon," he said.

"Definitely," James nodded.

Sirius glanced at them one last time before turning and slowly making his way to his mother, looking like every step was taking him closer to his doom.

James ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm worried about him," he muttered.

"Me too," Remus agreed. "I can't believe they hit him…"

"I swear, if they hurt him, I'll murder them," James warned.

"James!"

James was suddenly crushed from behind by a flying force. He choked, coughing. "Hey mum," he managed to cough out as his mother hugged him.

"Oh, Jamesie, I've missed you!" Mrs. Potter said, kissing her son's cheek.

"Yeah- yeah, okay Mum, get _off!_" He pushed her back. She relinquished her hold on him and turned to Remus, smiling broadly.

"Oh, Remus, dear," she said, engulfing the poor boy in a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" she said.

Mrs. Potter bent down to his ear. "How are you?" she asked quietly. "Does anyone suspect anything?"

"I'm fine," Remus said. He hesitated slightly before saying, "No, Ma'am, no one suspects anything."

Mrs. Potter let out a sigh of relief, standing back up. "Good, good," she said, smiling kindly at him. James was watching them both suspiciously, but his mother just ignored him. "Now then, I hope you'll be visiting us this summer, Remus," she said.

"If you'll let me," Remus said quietly.

"Of course! I just love company," Mrs. Potter said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. James' father is waiting in the car. Is your mother here yet?"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Remus assured her.

Mrs. Potter frowned. "Do you want us to wait?"

"Oh, no," Remus said. "I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure, dear," she said. "Have a good summer!"

"See you, mate," said James, grinning at him.

"Bye," Remus called as the two walked away.

"Remus!"

Remus turned around, seeing his mother standing there. She smiled at him in relief. "Oh, there you are," she said, enfolding her son in a hug.

"Hey Mum," Remus said, smiling.

"How was your year?" Mrs. Lupin asked, searching Remus with her eyes.

Remus bit his lip. How could he explain everything to her? The pranks, the jokes, exams, studying, the full moons, the fight, them making up, Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Malfoy, homework, teasing, fun…

Remus shrugged. "Just a normal year."

And surely the next one would be just as 'normal'.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of year one.**

**I will be writing the next year, and will be posting it very soon. I'll add an author's note onto this story when it's posted, and I hope you'll all check it out! Remus' secret will be revealed… :3**

**Thank you so, so much for everyone who followed and reviewed this story. It means so much to me, you guys have no idea. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it, and I hope you're all looking forward to the next one!**

**Well, I guess this is it here. The sequel will probably be up later today, because I'm excited for it.**

**Thank you all, and please review your final thoughts on the story! I'd love to hear you're overall opinion of this year, and maybe take some ideas for the next one!**

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


	20. AN: Sequel

**Hey everyone!**

**The sequel is up! Visit my page and click on Marauders: Year Two.**

**I hope you like it, please review what you think!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kayla**


End file.
